Bon Apetite
by Rameen
Summary: Si serigala penyendiri kseleo gara-gara hinata,, jadi hinata ingin merawatnya. Apakah perasaannya akan terbalas? / "Menikahlah denganku." / Gaahina Slight Sasunaru / Chap 6 Sequel : The proposal. / GaaHina - AU
1. Chapter 1

Bon Apetite By Rameen

Diclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata

Drama & Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo dan Gaje

Chapter 1

Semester 2 kelas XI di KHS, aku semakin akrab dengan teman-teman sekelas. Aku pindah kesini saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai, mungkin sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Tak jauh beda dengan teman-teman disekolah lamaku, disini aku juga memiliki teman yang baik dan ceria. Hampir. Karna dikelasku selain ada yang baik dan ceria seperti Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Choji, atau yang kelewat semangat seperti Lee dan Naruto ada juga yang pendiam dan misterius seperti Shino, Sasuke, dan Sai, bahkan ada yang punya semangat 45 seperti Shikamaru.. dalam hal tidur.

Ehm,, sebenarnya ada yang mencuri perhatianku sejak pertama masuk kelas ini. Saat aku mulai akrab dengan yang lain, dia justru disebut serigala penyendiri. Entah kenapa dia lebih suka duduk sendiri dipojok kelas dan menghilang saat istirahat. Banyak yang takut dekat dengannya kecuali Naruto. "ahh,, kenyang ttebayo!"

"Wajar kan, kau habis makan tiga mangkuk ramen."

"Berisik Kiba.." mengurucutkan bibirnya karna komentar Kiba, Naruto terlihat sangat lucu. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dan mulai kudengar bisik-bisik Ino dan Sakura saat… "Hn, Dobe. Kau belum minum." ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan sekaleng minuman.

"Aku tidak suka jus tomat Teme.." ahh,, mereka benar-benar serasi, ehh maksudku itu yang dikatakan Sakura dan Ino kalau jiwa fujoshi mereka sedang kumat. Hm bahkan sasuke pun masih sering gabung dengan kami, kenapa dia slalu sendiri ya.

Kami kembali kekelas setelah mengisi perut, kelas kami ada dilantai dua dan tak ada lift disini jadi kami menaiki tangga. "stt,, itu dia." bisik Ino ditelingaku saat seseorang berambut merah berjalan turun ditangga yang sama. Kalau kuperhatikan, aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi apapun darinya, kami berpapasan dan dia bahkan tak melirik sedikitpun.

'Si Srigala penyendiri ya?!' batinku masih melihatnya. Dan saat langkah selanjutnya aku terpeleset.. "Hinata..!" suara Sakura dan Naruto terdengar. 'ohh tidak. Aku belum mau mati' kupejamkan mataku karna takut.

Saat kurasakan tubuhku tidak kunjung jatuh, justru seperti ada yang menahannya, saat itu pula kubuka sedikit mataku, dapat kulihat sepasang jade menatapku dengan jarak yang dekat, "ehh, ma-maaf.." aku langsung bangkit dan diapun yang terduduk ditangga karena menangkapku juga bangkit. "Ma-maaf, sungguh."

"Hm, akh.." dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan kelihatan kesakitan "Gawat, tangan dan jariku susah digerakkan." ujarnya dengan ekspresi datar sementara aku masih susah untuk fokus 'Dia menolongku… dia menangkapku.. dia menolongku…' batinku.

.

"Jari dan tanganmu kesleo." ujar kakashi sensei yang kebetulan sedang menjaga UKS setelah memberikan perban pada tangan Gaara. "Perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya menggoda Gaara.

"Tidak." jawab Gaara singkat dan pergi keluar UKS.

"Ehh,, te-terima kasih sensei." Hinata berterima kasih yang dijawab kakashi dengan anggukan lalu pergi menyusul Gaara. "Ga-gaara-kun,, gomen"

"Tidak masalah."

"Tapi aku akan merawatmu kok. Yah?!" Gaara menoleh sedikit kearah Hinata "Terserah." jawabnya sambil lalu. Senyum Hinata muncul, dia kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Gaara.

"Itu tangan kiri, untung ya." Hinata sedikit lega karna setidaknya itu tak terlalu burukkan. Gaara meliriknya sebentar lalu menghela nafas, "Aku ini kidal."

Glek. "Kebetulan ya."

.

Hinata berjalan menuju perpustakaan, tempat terakhir yang belum dia kunjungi tapi yang dicarinya juga tidak ada. "huft.." dia duduk disalah satu bangku kosong menatap buku dan bekal yang dibawanya. 'kemana dia?' batinnya.

"Kau mau makan siang diperpustakaan?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya, dia menoleh kekanan dan mendapati Sai yang tersenyum aneh padanya.

"ehh,, tidak kok." jawabnya sambil menggeleng meyakinkan orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Tapi dia sadar kalau tatapan Sai mengarah pada bekal yang dibawanya. "O-oh i-ini.. aku sedang mencari Gaara-kun."

"Diatap?!" jawabnya singkat sembari menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Hinata paham apa maksud Sai, dia mencoba menyarankan tempat yang mungkin ada Gaara disana dan Hinata yang sadar langsung berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, terima kasih Sai." Hinata membungkuk dan berjalan dua langkah saat Sai memanggilnya dan dia menoleh dengan cepat "ya?"

"Besok buatkan untukku juga ya." Sai menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan mata yang telah kembali fokus pada buku yang dia baca sebelumnya. Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tidak mendapat respon, Sai menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata "Bekal itu,, besok buatkan untukku juga. Aku mau." jelasnya kemudian yang ditanggapin Hinata dengan sedikit terkejut lalu mengangguk. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah Sai saat Hinata telah keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka pintu menuju atap dan berjalan menuju satu bangku yang ada disana. Bingo! Benar kata Sai, Gaara ada disini. 'Aku akan membuatkan Sai bekal yang enak besok' batinnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Hinata berjongkok disamping wajah Gaara yang sedang berbaring diatas bangku, mungkin pemuda itu sedang tidur. Tangan kirinya terlihat masih diperban dari jari hinggai kesiku. Angin berhembus menggerakkan helai rambut Gaara dan Hinata. Hinata tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya saat dia menyadari betapa lembutnya ekspresi wajah Gaara saat pemuda itu tidur. Senyum kecil terukir diwajah cantik Hinata, tanpa sadar dia mengusap pelan kepala Gaara atau sekedar menghalangi rambut merah itu dari wajah pemiliknya. Lingkar hitam dimatanya yang tertutup, kulitnya yang putih, tato didahinya dan rambut merah pemuda itu benar-benar perpaduan yang cukup memikat Hinata ah- bukan hanya Hinata tapi sanggup memikat sebagian siswi KHS, kalau saja mereka lebih berani mendekat tentunya.

"Puaskah?" suara Gaara mengagetkan Hinata dari keterpanaannya, saat mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan jade yang indah justru semakin tak bisa membuat Hinata berpaling dan menjauh. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Hinata menyadari tatapan Gaara yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, tatapan yang seolah menarik siapapun untuk tetap tinggal.

Blush,, tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerah. Sungguh dia ingin segera menjauh tapi kakinya sudah keburu lemas hanya karna tatapan.

'Wajahnya memerah, dia…' Gaara berkedip beberapa kali untuk sadar dari pemandangan indah yang ada dihadapannya, "Kau sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Eh, ti-tidak kok" Hinata langsung berdiri dengan susah, "ma-maaf menganggu tidurmu." Gaara duduk dan mengisyaratkan Hinata agar duduk disampingnya yang langsung dituruti oleh Hinata.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Gaara to the point.

"Ini.." Hinata memberikan buku dan juga bekal yang disambut oleh Gaara dengan tatapan bingung, "Aku li-lihat tadi kau tidak me-mencatat pelajaran jadi aku pinjamkan catatanku, kau bisa mengcopy nya. Lain kali akan langsung ku copy kan, tadi aku ti-tidak sempat. Dan ini bekal untukmu, ka-kau belum makan kan?" jelasnya kemudian.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Gaara menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding pembatas dibelakangnya dan memejamkan matanya. "E-eh,, mana bisa begitu. A-aku sudah berjanji kemarin kalau aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh." Hinata membuka bekal yang dia bawa dan menyajikannya ditengah-tengah mereka, dia mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit satu potongan wortel yang diarahkannya ke Gaara. "Ayo. Aaa…" Hinata menyuruh Gaara membuka mulutnya agar dia bisa menyuapinya.

Gaara membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata lalu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya "Aku bisa makan sendiri." Gaara akan mengambil sumpit ditangan Hinata saat Hinata menarik tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Tanganmu kan sedang sakit Gaara-kun. Jadi aku suapin. Ayo aaaa.." Gaara memangku tangannya dan menatap Hinata intens, "Ga Gaara-kun kenapa me-menatapku begitu?"

"Apa makananmu enak?" tanya Gaara singkat yang ditanggapi delikan mata Hinata, "Tentu sa-saja enak, kau tidak percaya? Coba saja sendiri, ini enak dan bergizi tahu." kesal juga kalau ada yang meremehkan hasil kerjamu, iyakan. Tapi bukan itu maksud Gaara, sungguh Gaara cuma murni bertanya tapi melihat wajah kesal Hinata dia jadi sedikit ragu untuk tidak menggoda Hinata.

"Hm, coba kau makan. Siapa tahu ada racunnya." mulut Hinata menganga tak percaya 'a-apa dia bilang? Memang apa untungnya untukku jika membunuhnya. Apa para siswa dan siswi yang takut dengannya akan membanggakanku jika aku membunuhnya. Benar-benar!'

"Kenapa diam? Kau takut?" tantang Gaara lagi masih dengan muka datarnya. Sungguh Hinata tidak tahu apa arti raut wajah Gaara itu.

"Ok, akan aku makan." Hinata mengarahkan sumpit itu kemulutnya dan memakan potongan wortel yang diambilnya tadi, tapi matanya terbelalak dan dia membeku saat Gaara merebut potongan wortel itu dari mulutnya. Dengan diam Gaara mengunyah lalu mengambil sumpit dari tangan Hinata dan mamakan bekal itu dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan patung yang duduk disebelahnya mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang seolah berterbangan. Wajahnya merah sempurna yang tak luput dari mata Gaara.

Hening…

Selesai makan Gaara menaruh tempat bekal bersama sumpitnya kembali kebangku ditengah-tengah mereka. Hinata masih diam dengan hanya melihat gerak-gerik Gaara. Wajahnya berangsur mulai dingin karna hembusan angin. Gaara mengambil buku catatan Hinata dan berdiri lalu berjalan pergi.

Hinata samar mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang diucapkan Gaara sambil lalu. Setelah yakin Gaara sudah pergi tiba-tiba Hinata melemas dan langsung bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Tangannya mengusap bibirnya lalu dijilatnya sekedar untuk membasahi bibirnya dan untuk merasakan bekas sentuhan bibir Gaara, pelan dia menghela nafas "ciuman pertamaku." lirihnya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang melihat semua hal yang terjadi dari tempat yang tersembunyi.

.

Tbc,,,

.

Gimana? Lanjutkah?

Salam, Rameen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon Apetite By Rameen

Diclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata Slight Sasunaru

Drama & Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo dan Gaje

Hinata berjalan keluar gerbang menuju sebuah mobil familiar yang terparkir didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Dia langsung memasuki mobil itu dan duduk dibangku depan, "Hai Neji-nii.." sapanya kemudian. "Hn. Kita langsung pulang?" Neji, orang yang menjemput Hinata itu yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri balik bertanya, siapa tahu Hinata masih punya tujuan lain, dan Hinata tersenyum sembari mengangguk tanda setuju untuk langsung pulang.

Selama perjalanan Hinata hanya memandang keluar jendela, pikirannya entah kemana tapi yang tertangkap dipandangan Neji adalah raut bahagia dari wajah cantik Hinata. Hinata mungkin memang tidak tersenyum tapi mengenal Hinata dari sejak gadis itu berusia 3 tahun cukup bagi Neji kalau raut wajah itu menyimpan kebahagiaan.

Neji bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, dia hanya akan bertanya dan tidak akan menyelidiki lebih jauh jika Hinata belum mau bercerita, dia akan menunggunya dengan sabar. "apa ada yang menyenangkan?" tanyanya yang membuat Hinata sedikit kaget dan menoleh padanya dengan menampilkan ekspresi bingung, Neji mendengus dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu adik sepupunya satu itu, menggemaskan, "Kau kelihatan sedang bahagia?"

"E-eh? Kok Nii-san tahu, eh maksudku, kenapa Neji-nii berpikir begitu?" entah kenapa wajahnya merona karna tebakan Neji benar dan kalau mengingat apa yang membuatnya bahagia. "Tertulis diwajahmu" Neji menjawab sembari menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersenyum lebar akan hal itu, yah dia memang ingin tersenyum daritadi sebenarnya tapi ditahan karna tidak ingin mengundang pertanyaan, tapi apa mau dikata kalau Neji bahkan masih bertanya dengan tebakan yang tepat. "A-aku,, ta-tadi.. uhm" dia jadi gugup sendiri, maklum dia belum pernah bercerita tentang hati ke kakak sepupunya itu. Bagi Hinata Neji adalah kakak yang baik dan perhatian juga dewasa, memang menyenangkan setiap kali dia bercerita dengan Neji,entah itu tentang teman-temannya, pelajaran, guru, ataupun sekedar film terbaru dibioskop tapi kalau tentang cinta dan orang yang disukainya dia belum pernah bercerita apapun.

"Hinata?" dia tersentak saat Neji memanggilnya menandakan kalau Neji masih menunggu ceritanya, "Uhm,, ah tidak apa-apa kok" Hinata tersenyum manis yang ditanggap Neji sebagai tanda bahwa apapun yang membuat Hinata bahagia bukanlah hal yang harus dikhawatirkan atau bisa dibilang kalau Hinata belum mau bercerita. Dia hanya mengangguk saja dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, baginya Hinata bahagia saja itu sudah cukup.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat sampai dirumah Hinata akan lebih dulu kedapur untuk menaruh dan mencuci bekas bekal yang dibawanya dan hari itu pun begitu, sampai dirumah Hinata langsung menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan bekal makanannya, dia tersenyum saat ingat Gaara memakan bekal bawaannya, "Hinata?" sebuah suara yang tak asing membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh kekanan dan didapatinya Ibunya yang menatapnya heran, "Ibu?"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" Ibunya yang masih tampak cantik diusianya yang ke38 itu ikut tersenyum mendapati putrinya tersenyum. "eh?"

Dia semakin bingung saat Ibunya terlihat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya, "Kenapa Bu?" tanyanya dengan bingung, apa ada yang aneh batinnya.

"Tumben bekal kamu tersisa? Biasanya habis." Dia terkejut juga mendengar omongan Ibunya, dilihatnya kotak bekalnya yang masih menyisakan wortel, tomat dan selada,

'ah benar juga,, ehm jadi begitu ya?' ucapnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum yang kembali mengundang tanda tanya bagi Ibunya.

'dia tidak suka sayur'

"Hinata?" Ibunya menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"eh,, tidak apa-apa kok Bu. Ini tadi pas aku lagi makan udah keburu bel jadi nggak abis." sang Ibu hanya ber-oh saja. "ya udah aku kekamar dulu ya Bu."

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, tapi Hinata sudah segera bergegas mengeluarkan dua bento dari tasnya, "Wah,, banyak sekali. Buat siapa?" seorang gadis berambut pirang bertanya karena heran dengan temannya itu. Biasanya paling Hinata membawa satu bekal atau bahkan tidak membawa dan mereka makan dikantin.

"He-eh,, yang ini untuk aku dan Ga-gaara-kun,," jawabnya sambil mengangkat tempat bento yang cukup besar, "Kalau yang ini untuk Sai-kun." Hinata mengangkat tempat bento yang lebih kecil.

"Wah,, wah.. apa sekarang kau membuka bisnis catering?" Ino mengerling bercanda.

"Ne,, ne,, kau serius rupanya untuk merawat 'Si Srigala Penyendiri'." Sakura langsung nimbrung.

"Sakura-chan, namanya Gaara bukan 'Si Serigala Penyendiri'" Hinata kurang suka sebenarnya dengan julukan yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya bahkan mungkin satu sekolah pada Gaara. Memang sih, wajah Gaara yang seram seperti serigala dan kebiasaannya yang lebih suka menyendiri cocok dengan julukannya tapi baginya Gaara tetaplah Gaara. Tidak cocok disamakan dengan hewan berbulu itu.

Ino dan Sakura hanya cekikikan mendengar protes Hinata. Kurang lebih mereka tahu kalau Hinata menaruh perhatian lebih pada pemuda blasteran Rusia-Jepang itu. Walau sifat pemalunya tidak mengijinkan untuk mengambil sikap berani sebelumnya. Tidak sepenuhnya karena sifat pemalu Hinata sih, tapi memang hampir seluruh sekolah seolah enggan mendekati Gaara dan lagi-lagi kecuali Naruto.

"Oke oke,,, jadi kau serius ingin merawat 'Gaara-kun?'" Ino semakin jahil menggoda Hinata yang membuat pipi Hinata mengembung lucu.

"Tapi,,, kenapa ada untuk Sai?" Sakura lagi-lagi nimbrung kepertanyaan Ino. Setahu mereka, Hinata kurang dekat dengan Sai. Seorang teman kelas mereka yang suka melukis dan membaca dengan hobi tersenyum aneh sembari bicara blak-blakan.

"Oh,, kemarin aku bertemu Sai saat mencari Gaara. Dia menyarankanku untuk mencarinya diatap lalu dia bilang kalau dia juga ingin bekal yang kubawa dan memintaku untuk membuatkannya juga hari ini."

"Eh?" Sakura dan Ino cukup kaget mendengarnya. Jangan salah, walau seperti itu Sai cukup disukai oleh beberapa siswi. Dan mereka pernah menyaksikan sendiri saat salah satu siswi memberinya bento dan bagaimana Sai dengan kejamnya mengatakan kalau mungkin saja dibento itu sudah dikasih racun dan menolak bento itu mentah-mentah hingga siswi yang memberinya bento itu menangis.

Dan selama setahun lebih mereka mengenal Sai. Mereka tahu bagaimana Sai kurang suka mengobrol apalagi untuk memberi informasi tanpa ditanya apalagi meminta dibuatkan bekal. But now?

Oh Hinata,, semoga kau tidak menyesal karna baru saja memberi 'bahan manis' kepada kedua pemburu gossip yang bisa dipastikan akan langsung bertindak. Tidak peduli bukti yang mereka temukan hanya sebesar semut.

"Yo Hinata-chan…" suara cempreng mengagetkan mereka bertiga dimana dua sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sedang yang satu sedang heran dengan kedua temannya.

"Yaa ampun,, bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak Naruto..?!" err,,, sebenarnya suara Sakura tak kalah kalau disebut sebuah teriakan juga.

"Hehe,, maaf maaf. Ahh Hinata-chan.. bukankah kau seharusnya membawa bekal dan catatan itu kesuatu tempat?"

"Eh? Oh iyaa.. aku lupa." Hinata segera meraup bekal dan catatan yang sudah disiapkannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan berdiri, "Aku pergi dulu ya." ujarnya yang langsung menerima anggukan dari Ino dan Sakura.

"Hinata-chan..?" suara Naruto dengan nada yang lembut tapi tegas menghentikannya. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino langsung menoleh dengan penasaran. Naruto tersenyum sesaat sebelum menepuk kepala Hinata lembut, "Gaara tidak hanya butuh perawatan."

Kedip,, ketiga gadis itu berkedip dengan kata-kata Naruto. "Mak-sudnya?" Hinata kurang mengerti. Jujur saja ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu sangat langkah sebenarnya.

"Hal lain yang dibutuhkan Gaara." Sasuke datang dan ikut menatap Hinata sembari menarik tangan Naruto dari kepala Hinata, "Kau harus menemukannya sendiri."

"Huh,, kau hanya sok tahu tapi terlihat keren." Naruto mendengus langsung mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku keren?"

"Si-siapa yang bilang kau keren Teme?"

"Kau yang bilang."

"Tidak. Huh dasar Teme.."

Oh,, sungguh romantis. Tidak sadarkah mereka kalau sepenggal percakapan biasa itu justru mengalun romantis ditelinga Sakura dan Ino yang sekarang tersenyum penuh arti. Bahkan Hinata pun ikut tersenyum. Dia sebenarnya masih belum mengerti dengan kata-kata Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi saat dia ingin bertanya lagi dia melihat Sai yang mulai berdiri dan berniat keluar kelas.

"Sai-kun.." Hinata langsung melangkah mendekati Sai yang menatapnya dengan lekat. "Ini bekal untukmu." Hinata tersenyum manis sembari memberikan bekal yang langsung disambut oleh Sai. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menunjukkan tempat Gaara-kun kemarin."

Sai mengalihkan tatapannya kebekal ditangannya lalu kembali ke Hinata, "Kau akan menemuinya lagi?" tanyanya yang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

"Tangannya masih sakit dan aku sudah berjanji akan merawatnya." Sai hanya diam mendengarnya, bahkan sampai Hinata menghilang keluar kelaspun dia masih diam berdiri disamping bangkunya.

Tepukan pelan dibahunya membuatnya menoleh kepada pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata biru, "Jangan menjadi awan yang menghalangi rembulan." lagi- Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuat Sai menjawab.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" Sasuke lagi-lagi menyusul seolah tak rela si pirang bersama orang lain.

"Bukan urusanmu Teme,, sudahlah ayo traktir aku dikantin." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah asal kau ikut denganku pulang sekolah nanti."

"Eh kemana?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan mendahului Naruto, "Temeeee…."

Percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjauh tak dihiraukan oleh Sai, _'Jangan menjadi awan yang menghalangi rembulan.'_ Huh,, dia tersenyum tipis, 'Siapa yang menjadi rembulannya?' bisik batinnya sebelum melangkah keluar kelas.

Sementara disudut ruangan terdapat dua gadis yang sudah merekam baik-baik seluruh kejadian dan percakapan yang baru saja terjadi kedalam otak mereka. Berbeda jika pelajaran yang masuk, kali ini otak mereka memproses dengan cepat segala sesuatu yang saling berkaitan.

.

Hinata lagi-lagi melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Entah kenapa dia yakin kalau tempat itu adalah tempat bagi 'Si Serigala' untuk menyendiri. Hinata sempat terkikik geli saat mengingat perdebatan kecil Sasuke dan Naruto tadi. "Mereka benar-benar lucu." ujarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian senyumnya lenyap saat mengingat kembali perkataan Naruto

 _'_ _Gaara tidak hanya butuh perawatan.'_

"Maksudnya apa ya?" dengan tetap melangkah Hinata memikirkan perkataan itu tanpa dia sadari dia sudah sampai dianak tangga terakhir. Dari situ dia bisa melihat tempat yang sangat luas dan terang. Dia berjalan menuju satu-satunya bangku yang cukup panjang yang ada disalah satu dinding pembatas. Langit terlihat sangat cerah. Sungguh enak untuk dilihat dan angin yang berhembus tenang dapat menjadi alasan kuat untuk bersantai.

Tapi kelihatannya seseorang tidak mempedulikannya. Terbukti dari posisinya yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Hah,, Hinata menghela nafas melihatnya 'Apa dia tidak silau jika harus tidur disini? Eh,, bukan,, apa dia tidak ada kerjaan lain selain tidur?' ingin sekali Hinata menanyakan itu tapi sepertinya pertanyaan itu hanya akan tetap terucap didalam hati.

"Ga-gaara-kun?" Hinata memanggil si pemuda berambut merah yang sedang terbaring itu, tidak ada respon. "Gaara-kun, apa kau tidur?" err,, apa itu harus ditanyakan. Jika Gaara benar-benar tidur bagaimana dia menjawab?

"Ayolah,, banguun,," Hinata menoel-noel lengan kanan Gaara dengan pelan. Oh Hinata,, semoga julukannya sebagai serigala itu hanya sebuah julukan, karena kalau dia memang benar seperti serigala maka bersiaplah dimakan serigala yang tidurnya terganggu.

"Gaa.. eh?" si gadis berambut indigo itu kaget sendiri saat pemuda merah itu menghela nafas pelan tanpa bergerak dari posisinya, "Maaf, ap-apa kau marah?"

De javu, Hinata merasa kembali tidak bisa bergerak, dia membeku saat mata yang menunjukkan jade hijau itu terbuka dan kembali menatapnya seperti kemarin. Lagi-lagi sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat dan itu membuat wajah Hinata merona.

Maklum, mereka tak pernah berkomunikasi sebelumnya, bahkan setelah kejadian kemarin pun Hinata sudah mati-matian menenagkan hatinya sebelum berangkat kesekolah. Walau kenyataannya saat mereka berpapasan di dekat loker tadi pagi Gaara seolah tak melihatnya, seolah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya tak pernah ada.

Begitupun dikelas, jelas tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk betegur sapa, sampai sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran usai Gaara sudah keluar dan menghilang lebih dulu. Guru Asuma yang sedang mengajarpun hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakukannya.

"Apa kau sangat suka melihat wajahku?" Gaara melontarkan pertanyaan dengan datar, sedetik kemudian dia duduk dan langsung menepuk posis disampingnya untuk Hinata.

Gaara diam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis bersurai indigo disampingnya yang sedang membuka tempat bekalnya dan menyajikannya ditengah-tengah mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Gaara juga bingung kenapa dia menerima saja segala perhatian dari gadis itu. Mereka bahkan belum pernah bicara sebelumnya.

Tapi hanya karena kecerobohan gadis itu yang mengakibatkannya jatuh ditangga, yang secara refleks ditangkap oleh Gaara, membuat sebuah percakapan pertama mereka. Dan selanjutnya, hanya karena tangannya yang kesleo, mereka jadi terlibat beberapa moment dan percakapan yang tidak terduga.

Sebenarnya Gaara baru benar-benar menyadari apa yang dia lakukan kemarin sebelum dia tertidur tadi malam. Secara lintas bayangan Hinata lewat saat dia baru saja terbaring dan secara lambat ingatannya berputar mengulang harinya. Dimana dia sedikit menggoda Hinata, dimana dia entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengambil potongan wortel dari mulut gadis itu, dimana dia selanjutnya makan dengan tenang sampai dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berniat membahas tentang kejadian itu.

Hinata,, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis pertama yang mendekatinya di masa SMU.

Dan,,

Gaara menerimanya.

.

Tbc again…

.

Thanks buat yang udah baca. Fic ini nggak akan punya masalah berat kok, dan juga paling cuma empat atau lima chap doang. Sasunaru aku masukin untuk pemanis aja. Oke. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya…

Salam, Rameen.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon Apetite By Rameen

Diclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata Slight Sasunaru

Drama & Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo dan Gaje

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi berada disini. Seingatnya tadi dia mengajak sahabatnya itu kekantin dan minta traktir deh, lalu mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba ada orang yang memberikan sahabatnya itu makanan yang sepertinya dibeli dari kantin, lalu sahabatnya langsung menariknya saat mereka melewati koridor depan lab biologi, dan tadaaaa… disinilah mereka sekarang.

Ruang music, chek.

Berdua, chek.

Pintu dikunci sahabatnya sendiri, chek.

Makanan yang menggugah selera alias ramen, chek.

Tapi kenapa bisa?

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menoleh kekanan dan menatap tajam sahabat ravennya yang sedang makan dengan santai. Apa sebenarnya maksud si ayam ini? batinnya. "Temeee,,,"

Sasuke mati-matian menahan senyumnya saat mendengar rengekan manja Naruto. Ohh,, semoga dia kuat untuk menahan diri. Memang dia tidak berniat untuk menyerang Naruto sekarang, dia mengajak Naruto kesini dan mengunci pintu agar Naruto tidak kabur, karena hanya ingin berdua saja dengan pemuda pirang itu. Lagipula perlu diketahui, ini bukan idenya kok. Ini ide Kushina, Ibu Naruto. Yah, Sasuke sih cuma mau patuh aja sama calon mertua.

"Temeee…" Naruto menggoyang-goyang tangan Sasuke,, "Kenapa kita disini,, kau tahu? Kiba bilang ruangan ini angker. Kalau kita satu kelas kesini sih aku berani, tapi inikan cuma berdua. Teme,, keluar yukk…."

Nah, ketahuankan kenapa Naruto khawatir berdua sama Sasuke diruang itu. Dia takut sama yang angker-angker, dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan makannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. "Kau takut?"

"Bu-bukan ttebayo. Ak-akuuu,,, ayolah Teme kita keluar."

Dia mengelak, batin Sasuke tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau makan dulu ramenmu, itu sudah dingin." Sasuke mengambil ramen cup yang sudah siap makan dan mengambil sumpit, "Ini.." bukan, dia bukan memberinya kepada Naruto, tapi yang disodorkan Sasuke itu sumpit yang menyumpit mi ramen kemulut Naruto alias dia bermaksud menyuapi Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sasuke selalu saja memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Padahal mereka kan hanya beda umur enam bulan. Tapi entah kenapa walau Naruto bilang dia kesal karena perlakuan Sasuke, dia tetap menerimanya. Seperti saat ini, walau dia kesal tapi dia tetap membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Sasuke.

Hm, semoga tidak ada mata Sakura dan Ino didinding ruang musik.

.

Hinata berlari keperpustakaan, tapi yang dicarinya tidak ada. Dia berlari kekantin, tidak ada juga. Dia berlari kekelas, nihil. Lelah, dia cukup lelah berlari turun dari atap dan mencari seseorang hampir keseluruh sekolah sambil membawa tempat bekal. Dia sudah bertanya beberapa kali tapi tidak ada yang tahu.

Dia harus cepat, sebelum seseorang marah dan sebelum bel berbunyi, terutama sebelum terlambat. Dan saat langkahnya membawanya kearah taman belakang sekolah, dia melihatnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk dibawah salah satu pohon dengan kotak bekal yang terbuka dan sumpit ditangannya.

'Oh tidak..' batinnya, Hinata langsung berlari lebih cepat dan berhenti selangkah didepan sang pemuda yang menatapnya heran.

"Hah, ma-maaf hah,, bisa hh tukar bekalnya?" Hinata bicara dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Namun si pemuda hanya diam dan tetap menatap.

Satu menit tidak ada suara membuat Hinata canggung sendiri, "I-itu,, aku tertukar tadi. Bekalmu ya-yang ini.." dia menyodorkan bekal yang ada ditangannya kepada si pemuda.

"Apa bedanya?" Sai –pemuda itu menatap lekat Hinata.

"I-itu kubuat untuk Gaara-kun. Dia tidak suka sayur dan aku membuatnya agar Gaara mau makan sayur." Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata, Sai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyumpit kebekal didepannya, "Sai-kuunn,,"

Menghela nafas, dia menaruh sumpit itu disampingnya, "Aku tidak mau," dia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri, "Aku tidak mau ditukar, aku mau yang ini."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kau tahu,,, tidak sopan mengambil kembali apa yang sudah kau berikan."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar perkataan Sai. Tentu saja dia tahu itu tidak sopan, Hikaru dan Hiashi, orang tuanya selalu mendidiknya dengan sopan santun dan etika yang baik. Tapi masalahnya pekerjaannya akan tertukar target. Hinata berjongkok didepan Sai dengan alis berkerut tanda menyesal.

"Maaf,," dia menunduk, "Aku.. Itu punya Gaara-kun."

Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa mendengar perkataan Hinata, "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia makan bekal yang itu..?" Sai menunjuk bekal ditangan Hinata yang seharusnya miliknya.

"Gaara sedang sakit, dia butuh makanan bergizi."

Merasa malas meladeni Hinata, Sai kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai mengambil makanannya, "Lagi pula kau kan lebih suka Onigiri." Sai menghentikan tangannya saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Dia menoleh, menatap Hinata, mencari sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Hn?" sebuah suara keluar membuat Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dan juga melihat Sai.

"Aku dengar kau suka Onigiri, jadi aku buatkan Onigiri untukmu." Secuil rasa senang mampir dihati Sai, Hinata mengetahui makanan kesukaannya dan membuatkannya untuk dirinya.

Kembali dia menghela nafas, menaruh sumpit dan menutup kotak bekal didepannya, "Baiklah," dia menyerahkan kotak itu pada Hinata yang menatapnya bingung. "Aku akan makan Onigirinya."

"Benarkah?" Hinata langsung tersenyum mendengarnya dan menyambut bekal ditangan Sai sembari menyodorkan bekal yang ada ditangannya.

"Tapi kau tetap salah Hinata.." Hinata kembali menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan mengakui kesalahannya. "Dan sebagai gantinya, kau harus membawakanku bekal lagi besok."

"Tentu saja." Hinata menjawab cepat dan membuat seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Sai, "Akan kubuatkan, kau mau apa?"

"Terserah, asal buatanmu."

"Bagaimana kalau Onigiri lagi, kau kan suka itu.?!" Sai tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengangguk sekali. "Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Arigatou Sai-kun. Jaa ne.." Hinata kembali berlari menuju atap dengan kotak bekal yang berbeda.

"Entah kenapa aku lebih suka menerima ucapan terima kasih dari pada ucapan maaf darimu." Sai mulai memakan Onirigi buatan Hinata dan tersenyum saat merasakan kalau Onigiri itu sangat enak.

Sedangkan seseorang yang memperhatikan hal itu dari atap hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Eh?" Gaara berkedip melihat Hinata yang terlihat aneh dengan bekalnya yang dia sajikan._

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Bekalnya berbeda, isinya bukan yang ini. Oh ya ampun,, mungkin tertukar dengan punya Sai-kun."_

 _Kening Gaara berkerut, 'Sai?' batinnya._

 _Selanjutnya Hinata kembali menutup bekal itu, "Tu-tunggulah disini, aku akan menukar bekalnya lagi."_

 _"_ _Apa bedanya?"_

 _"_ _Hm? Kau tidak suka sayur, jadi aku mencampur sayurnya dengan daging agar kau mau memakannya. Kau sedang sakit dan harus makan makanan bergizi jadi kubuatkan itu untukmu. Tapi malah tertukar. Jadi kau tunggulah disini, sebentar saja. Aku akan segera kembali." Hinata langsung berlari membawa bekal itu._

 _'_ _Apa dia memang tipe gadis yang berbicara sebanyak itu?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dia diam masih memperhatikan pintu tangga tempat gadis itu menghilang. Saat dia menoleh kesebuah catatan yang ada dibangku, dia mengambil catatan itu, tepatnya copy-an dari buku catatan._

 _'_ _Pelajaran kemarin dan tadi. Dia benar-benar meng-copy-nya.' Gaara membalik setiap lembar catatan itu. Harus dia akui catatan itu sangat rapi dan dengan sedikit coretan petunjuk disampingnya lebih mempermudah catatan itu untuk dimengerti._

 _Hah, Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya dan mendongak melihat langit. Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri menuju dinding pembatas dan menyisir pandangannya kearah taman belakang sekolah._

 _Saat itulah dia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berlari menuju pemuda berambut hitam dibawah pohon._

 _Sedikit hal yang mengganjal dirasakannya saat melihat kedua orang dibawah sana. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Adam dan Hawa tersebut tapi entah kenapa pandangannya tak lepas dari kedua orang itu. Dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang datar dia terus memperhatikan sampai sang gadis kembali berlari pergi._

 _Flashback off_

.

Hinata Pov

"Gaara-kun?" aku memanggil namanya karena tak kulihat keberadaannya diatap tempat tadi aku memintanya menunggu. Terlihat olehku catatan yang sudah ku copy masih ada dibangku itu tapi Gaara tidak ada, kemana dia?

Aku turun dan mulai mencarinya ditempat-tempat yang mungkin untuk dia kunjungi, tepat didepan lab biologi aku bertemu dengan Shizune-sensei. "Hinata?" aku berhenti dan tersenyum merespon panggilannya, "Kau terlihat terburu-buru, ada apa?"

"A-anoo,, aku sedang mencari Gaara-kun, sensei."

"Hm? Maksudmu Si Sabaku?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan, Gaara-kun kurang begitu dekat dengan orang-orang, jadi tak heran jika sebagian orang mengenalnya atau memanggilnya hanya dengan marganya saja. "Tadi dia ke UKS, kebetulan hari ini aku yang menjaga tapi aku sedang istirahat sebentar. Tadi dia bilang ingin tidur karena lelah. Memang kenapa?"

"UKS?" tanyaku, apa Gaara sakit? Atau tangannya terasa nyeri? Jangan-jangan dia sudah lapar dan jadi lemas karena belum makan. Oh ya ampun seandainya tadi bekal itu tidak tertukar.

"Hinata?" aku tersentak saat Shizune-sensei memanggilku lagi.

"Ma-maaf sensei. Aku akan menjenguknya kalau begitu. Dia belum ma-makan."

"Hm? Sebaiknya kau jangan menganggunya. Kau taukan dia suka marah kalau diganggu. Lagipula dia bilang ingin tidur. Kau taruh saja bekal itu dimeja, bukankah sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi?"

"I-iya. Arigatou sensei."

Aku kembali berlari menuju UKS. Ugh sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berlari hari ini. Guy-sensei pasti akan memujiku seandainya saja aku berlari saat jam pelajarannya.

Pelan aku membuka pintu ruang UKS saat aku sudah sampai. Melangkah masuk, kudapati Gaara-kun berbaring telentang dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi wajahnya di ranjang paling ujung dari pintu. Aku berhenti melangkah setelah sampai disamping ranjangnya.

Menghela nafas pelan aku menaruh bekal dan catatan di atas meja disamping ranjang. Mungkin benar kata Shizune-sensei kalau Gaara-kun lelah dan butuh istirahat. 'Kutaruh saja disini, semoga dia makan saat dia bangun nanti.' bisikku dalam hati kemudian menatapnya lagi beberapa saat sebelum pergi menuju kelas.

.

"Dobe,,?"

"Hm?"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu pada Sai tadi?"

"Sai?" Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka sudah selesai makan tapi sepertinya mereka masih betah duduk berdua diruangan itu. Dan lagi Sasuke sedikit penasaran dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Naruto itu saat dia berbicara sesuatu yang serius maka akan keluar kata-kata mutiara yang sulit dipahami. "Oh yang 'jangan menjadi awan yang menghalangi rembulan?' itu ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto nyengir dan menoleh kiri kanan memastikan tidak ada orang, padahal sudah sangat jelas cuma ada mereka diruang itu, "Sini.." suaranya berbisik memanggil Sasuke dengan tangan yang mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk lebih mendekat.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dibuatnya tapi dia tetap mendekat karena dia tahu Naruto ingin membisikkannya sesuatu, "Sebenarnya…" oh ya ampun, Sasuke tidak tahu mana yang harus dia pedulikan. Kata-kata Naru, atau suaranya yang berbisik seolah menggelitik telinga Sasuke dengan nafas yang berhembus menerpa leher dan telinganya.

".. aku melihatnya. Sepertinya Gaara punya rasa sama Hinata, dan mereka cocok…"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi ikut-ikutan berbisik.

"Kemarin aku…"

.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Naruto, apa kau bisa carikan Sabaku untukku? Aku ada perlu dengannya dan bilang kalau aku menunggu diruang guru." Iruka-sensei secara tiba-tiba memanggil dan meminta bantuan Naruto yang baru saja dari toilet. Sebenarnya dia sudah mencarinya sendiri, tapi siswa dengan julukan 'Si Serigala' itu tidak terlihat dan Iruka tahu kalau Gaara paling dekat dengan Naruto disekolah._

 _Dan karena Naruto itu pemuda yang baik dan ramah tentu saja dia bilang, "Yosh! Iruka-sensei tenang saja, aku akan mencarinya ttebayo."_

 _Lima menit kemudian dia sampai di anak tangga terakhir menuju atap, dia yakin kalau temannya berambut merah itu ada disana. Langkahnya berhenti, apa yang dilihatnya? Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat ingin menyuapi pemuda merah itu._

 _Naruto nyengir melihat adegan itu. Dia tidak pernah tahu kenapa Gaara jarang dekat dengan orang lain, tapi saat dia melihat ada yang mau mendekati Gaara selain dia, Naruto ikut senang. Dan jelas Naruto tahu kalau tidak ada raut kekesalan diwajah Gaara saat bersama Hinata._

 _Eh? Naruto membeku, apa itu? Apa dia salah lihat? Sepertinya matanya masih bagus. Kedip, kedip,, oh tidak. Dia tidak tahu ini bagus atau buruk. Disana, dia melihat sahabatnya yang jarang bersama orang lain bahkan dijuluki 'Si Serigala Penyendiri' baru saja mencium seorang gadis sebelum makan dengan santai._

 _Naruto mulai menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa dia sadar ditahannya, dan tatapannya berubah senang. Yah dia senang. Dia tahu Gaara tidaklah seseram kelihatannya. Gaara mungkin orang yang dingin dan cuek tapi dibalik itu, Naruto tahu kalau Gaara sebenarnya butuh orang-orang yang bisa memahaminya dan bersabar menghadapinya._

 _Naruto masih tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya disana. Saat Gaara mulai berdiri dia langsung takut ketahuan, 'mati mati matiiii….' bisiknya dan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk segera meninggalkan 'TKP'._

 _Flashback off_

.

"..begitu ceritanya.. aku tidak tahu pasti tapi dari yang kulihat sepertinya Hinata suka Gaara dan aku yakin Gaara bisa cocok dengan Hinata." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menjauh dari Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. "eh Teme,, kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Oh Naruto, andai kau tahu betapa tersiksanya si ayam itu selama lima menit terakhir. "A-aku tidak sakit Dobe." Sangkal Sasuke cepat setelah tersadar. Dia tidak menepis atau menghindari tangan Naruto yang sedang memeriksa keningnya.

Hening.

Kenapa jadi hening. "Ne Dobe…" Sasuke kembali bersuara saat wajahnya kembali normal, matanya berkilat jahil menggoda, "aku tidak tahu kau suka mengintip orang yang berciuman?"

"Uhuk uhuk.." Naruto langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang diucapkan dengan suara berbisik yang menurut Naruto,,, sexy? Walau dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi gugup saat Sasuke semakin mendekat.

 _Tteeeeettttt,,,,,_

Oh Naruto harus berterima kasih pada siapapun yang memasang bel itu. "Teme,, sudah bel. Ki-kita harus masuk,," dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kunci dimeja sebrang tempat Sasuke menaruhnya dan berdiri menuju pintu, kurang dari setengah menit Naruto sudah keluar dari ruang musik yang menyisakan Sasuke dengan tampang kesal.

"Cih,, sedikit lagi." Sasuke mendecih kesal.

.

"Haahh,,," Hinata menghela nafas lelah saat bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Satu pelajaran lagi dan waktunya untuk pulang. Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Hinata. Gadis itu kembali menoleh kebelakang dimana terdapat sebuah bangku kosong dengan tas yang masih tergeletak diatas meja. 'Apa dia baik-baik saja?'

Hinata sungguh khawatir. Gaara masih belum kembali kekelas walau sudah dua jam lebih. Hinata ingin menjenguk Gaara lagi saat tiba-tiba sebuah kotak bekal ditaruh seseorang didepannya, dia mendongak "Sai-kun?" dia berkedip sekali lalu berpikir kalau temannya berambut hitam itu juga baru kembali kekelas.

"Hm, terima kas –"

Tuk..

Sebuak kotak bekal yang lain ditaruh agak kasar dimeja yang sama dan menghentikan kata-kata Sai. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati sorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada kotak bekal diatas meja. "Gaara-kun? Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Hn." Gaara berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada dibelakang.

"Ap-apa benar su-sudah baik, ti-tidak ada yyang sakitkan?" Hinata beranjak dan mengekor langkah Gaara, seolah tak peduli dengan Sai yang masih berdiri dan menatapnya datar. Tapi seseorang berambut pirang disisi ruangan yang lain tersenyum tipis melihat itu. Seseorang berambut pirang itu juga menyadari kepalan tangan Sai dibalik meja.

"Eh, kau mau kemana Gaara-kun?" Hinata masih mengikuti Gaara dengan pertanyaan yang menuntut saat melihat Gaara meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Pulang." Saat itu juga langkah Hinata terhenti, kedip, pulang katanya? Apa dia benar-benar sakit? batinnya.

.

Tuk tuk tuk,,, gadis bersurai indigo itu terus mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya dimeja. Matanya tak henti melirik kemanapun dan bibirnya digigitnya kuat. Jelas kekhawatiran dan ketakutan dia rasakan. Sudah tiga hari pemuda yang seharusnya dia rawat tidak masuk sekolah. Selama tiga hari juga gadis itu membawa dua bekal tapi yang satunya selalu pulang utuh karena tidak dimakan.

Bagaimana mau dimakan kalau yang harus memakannya tidak hadir? Gadis itu sebenarnya sangat ingin menjenguk pemuda itu dirumahnya. Memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda itu karena yang ia tahu pemuda itu tinggal sendirian. Tapi,,, dia tidak tahu dimana rumah pemuda itu. Begitupun dengan teman-temannya karena pemuda itu jarang bergaul.

"Wajahmu pucat Hinata-chan,,, apa kau kurang tidur?" Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Naruto yang bertanya dengan wajah khawatir. Naruto tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan saat Hinata kembali menunduk dan menggeleng. "Ini…" Naruto kembali bersuara sambil memberikan secarik kertas kepada Hinata yang mendapat pandangan bingung dari Hinata, "… Kau tidak ingin menjenguk kerumahnya?"

Satu pertanyaan dari Naruto sukses membuat Hinata melebarkan matanya dan dengan cepat mengambil kertas dari tangan Naruto. Saat dia membuka kertas itu, tepat dugaannya. Itu adalah sebuah alamat dan nomor telpon. Hinata kembali menatap Naruto yang melihatnya degan senyuman ceria khas Naruto. Dan Hinata ikut tersenyum, "Arigatou Naruto-kun."

.

Esoknya, pukul sembilan pagi Hinata sudah berdiri didepan pagar sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana tapi terkesan mewah. Sudah sepuluh menit dia berdiri disana, tapi masih belum berani membunyikan bel yang ada didepannya tanpa menyadari seseorang menatapnya dari balik jendela rumah itu.

Gaara berdiri dengan nafas tersenggal dan penampilan yang berantakan. Jujur, tubuhnya masih panas dan terasa lemas. Tapi dia masih memaksakan diri berdiri dibalik jendela hanya untuk melihat gadis yang berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Wajahnya datar tapi terlihat sorot kebosanan dari matanya. Dia geram dan bosan menunggu. Padahal dia sudah siap dari tadi untuk membuka pintu jika suara bel berbunyi. Dan setelah beberapa menit, suasana yang seolah menjadi pertandingan antara Hinata dan Gaara untuk membuktikan siapa yang bisa menunggu lebih lama itu berhenti dengan kemenangan ditangan Hinata.

Kenapa? Karena detik selanjutnya pintu depan sudah dibuka oleh Gaara. Hinata terpaku melihat Gaara yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan rambut acak-acakan, kancing piyama yang terbuka, sebelah tangan masih diperban dan terlihat sulit digerakkan, belum lagi nafas yang tersenggal serta keringat yang membasahi dahi pemuda itu.

'Apa aku sudah menekan bel?' itu pikiran Hinata saat pemuda itu membuka pintu seolah tahu Hinata datang. Sebenarnya Gaara hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya saat ingin kedapur mengambil minum dan memutuskan menunggu bel yang tak kunjung berbunyi.

"Ada apa?" wajahnya pucat dan suaranya serak membuat Hinata tambah khawatir.

"A-aku menj,, uh kau ti-tidak sekolah jadi,, aku menjengukmu?" Hinata ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri. Tapi berikutnya pagar itu terbuka dan Gaara tanpa bicara kembali berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Hinata mengerti kalau Gaara mengijikannya masuk dan lagi-lagi Hinata mengekori Gaara.

.

Beelum tamaaatt… alias tbc..

.

Salam, Rameen.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon Apetite By Rameen

Diclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata Slight Sasunaru

Drama & Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo dan Gaje

Hinata menoleh kanan kiri dan yang ditemukannya dari rumah itu adalah,,, berantakan. Jelas saja, satu-satunya penghuni rumah itu sedang sakit dan tidak mungkin membereskan rumahnya. "A-ano.. apa biasanya kau sendiri yang membersihkan rumah ini, Gaara-kun?" Hinata bertanya pelan kepada Gaara yang sekarang duduk disalah satu sofa, sebisa mungkin tidak menyinggung tentang kebersihan rumah yang sangat penting baginya.

"Kadang, kakakku pulang… Kadang juga orang tuaku pulang... Atau aku panggil pembantu harian." Setiap kalimat tiga atau empat kata Gaara berhenti. Nafasnya masih sedikit sesak.

"Uhm,," dengan tanpa perintah Hinata langsung membersihkan ruangan itu. Bantal sofa yang berantakan, lantai yang sedikit berdebu, beberapa bungkus camilan dimeja dan banyak lagi. Sementara Gaara tidak menarik tatapannya kepada gadis itu sedetikpun.

'Dia bahkan belum sempat duduk, tapi sudah beres-beres. Anak rajin!' Gaara mengangguk puas beberapa kali atas kata-katanya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak enak jika tidak membantu, tapi badannya masih lemas. Jadilah dia hanya menjadi penonton setia. Dan selama 20 menit hanya terdengar suara dari kegiatan Hinata yang bolak-bolik membersihkan ruangan itu hingga merambat kedapur.

Gaara berdiri dari sofa saat Hinata sedang menyapu sebagai bentuk terakhir dari kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi.."

"Oh…" Hinata masih diam menatap Gaara yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi disamping ruang dapur, "…aku…" langkah Gaara terhenti, "Bisa menggosok punggumu."

Gaara berbalik dan menatap Hinata, "Tidak perlu."

"Tapi tanganmu sedang sakit, pasti susah. Aku bantu ya."

"Hah,, terserah." Sekarang Gaara tahu, kalau Hinata itu keras kepala.

.

Uhm,, apa dia harus masuk? Hinata, gadis cantik itu sedang bingung sekarang. Masuk atau tidak. Dia sudah selesai menyapu. Dia sudah memakai apron dapur dan menggulung lengan bajunya. Dia, sudah siap menjadi penggosok punggung. Bahkan dia sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menjadi ragu, tidak, gugup.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik, hembusan. 'Ayo Hinata, dia bahkan sudah tidak sekolah tiga hari karena sakit. kau harus merawatnya.' Mengangguk sekali dan,, tok tok tok.

Dia mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Tok tok tok, "Gaa-gaara-kun,, aku ma-masuk ya?" ucapnya pelan. Tanpa tahu kalau Gaara didalam sengaja tidak menjawab. Tapi dengan kekeraskepalaan Hinata akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Hn, masuk.."

Clek, pintu perlahan terbuka dan dengan perlahan pula Hinata mulai menongolkan kepalanya. Terlihatlah Gaara yang hanya memakai handuk dari pinggang kelutut dan duduk disebuah bangku kecil sedang mencoba membuka perban dijarinya.

"Ahh,,," Hinata langsung berjalan cepat menuju Gaara, "Sini aku bantu." Dia langsung berjongkok didepan Gaara dan mengambil alih perban itu dan melepaskannya perlahan.

Setelah beberapa saat, "Nah, selesai… Sekar.." kata-kata Hinata terhenti dan dia langsung menunduk saat dia mendongak dan menatap dada bidang Gaara. "A-a-ak-u, a-akan meng-gosok punggung-mmu.." gagapnya makin parah dan dia langsung kembali berdiri mengambil spon dan sabun cair lalu mengambil tempat dibelakang Gaara.

Gaara lagi-lagi menghela nafas, dia tidak meminta Hinata melakukan itu walau memang tangannya masih susah digerakkan. Tapi kalau gadis itu tiba-tiba pingsan nantinya, dia tidak akan disalahkan bukan?

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Gaara merasa nyaman dengan gosokkan lembut dipunggungnya. "Selesai, sekarang bagian depan." Hinata berujar ceria.

"Kau yakin.." Gaara menolehkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Ten-tentu saja.." gagap tapi tegas. Hinata kembali berlutut didepan Gaara dan tinggi mereka sama sekarang.

Tarik nafas, hembus, tarik, hembus. Hinata kembali menuangkan sabun ke spon dan mulai menggosok dada Gaara dengan mata terpejam.

Sementara Gaara masih tetap menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Jika boleh jujur, dia tidak pernah memperhatikan orang lain sebelumnya. Dia tidak peduli pada siapapun dan apapun. Selama itu tidak ada urusan dengannya, dia tidak peduli.

Baginya, orang lain itu hanyalah orang-orang penakut yang memandang orang hanya dari penampilan. Dia masih ingat, bagaimana dia dijauhi anak-anak yang lain saat dia masih kecil hanya karena Gaara jarang tersenyum. Mama Karura selalu bilang kalau dia sangat imut dan manis waktu kecil. Pipinya tembam, kulit putih, dan sorot matanya polos.

Tapi, apa iya dia harus percaya kata-kata Mama Karura disaat semua anak yang lain menjauhinya? Dia juga masih ingat bagaimana dia masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan teman saat masuk SMP. Tapi yang ada, dia hanya dimanfaatkan karena kepintarannya dan juga uangnya.

Naruto sendiri, yang dikenalnya dikelas dua SMP butuh waktu lima bulan lebih untuk mendapatkan perhatian Gaara seluruhnya. Walau perhatian yang diberikan Gaara tidak akan terlihat jelan dimata orang lain, tapi Naruto merasakan kalau Gaara sudah bisa menerimanya menjadi seorang teman. Yah, mungkin itu hanya berlaku bagi Naruto, entah karena Naruto itu pantang menyerah atau justru karena dia bebal.

Gaara tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas dia sudah sepenuhnya menerima Naruto sebagai seseorang yang bisa dia sebut, teman.

Tapi sekarang. Dia masih setia menatap Hinata yang semakin mengeratkan pejaman matanya. Gosokkan yang dia rasakan didadanya begitu lembut, hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Gaara masih bingung. Gadis ini, gadis yang sedang ada dihadapannya kini adalah gadis yang baru disadarinya ada sejak lima hari yang lalu.

Dimana, dia hanya refleks menolongnya, refleks memberikan ciuman pertamanya atau juga bisa disebut merebut ciuman pertama Hinata tanpa ia ketahui, refleks memakan bekal yang dibawa Hinata, dan refleks menerima segala bentuk perhatian Hinata. Tapi,, dia berpikir lagi, apa iya itu semua hanya refleks.

Disaat, pertama kalinya dia memikirkan seseorang sebelum tidur, disaat dia pertama kalinya ingin bertemu seseorang karena tidak bisa masuk sekolah, disaat pertama kalinya dia seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri dibalik jendela menunggu bunyi bel, dan disaat pertama kali dia mengijinkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan. Dan tangannya menangkap tangan Hinata sehingga membuat gadis itu membuka matanya dan tatapan mereka bertemu. "Sudah, aku ingin membasuh tubuhku sekarang."

"Ah oh iya,, ba-baiklah." Berdiri dan langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menutupi rona diwajahnya, walau itu sia-sia karena toh dari tadi Gaara tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari gadis itu.

Blam.

"Fiuhh…" Hinata langsung terduduk begitu pintu tertutup, bayangan tubuh atas Gaara masih bisa ia lihat. Menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya ampun apa yang kupikirkan?" dia kembali berdiri, "Baiklah, sekarang masak." Ucapnya semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Tanpa menyadari kalau suaranya terdengar oleh pemuda yang ada didalam.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Gaara mendengar ucapan semangat, ceria dan polos Hinata. Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar kalau dia baru saja tersenyum, "Ehm,," berdehem sebentar. Dia merasakan wajahnya sedikit menghangat. Dia berdiri dan langsung menyalakan shower.

.

Dapur yang tadinya sudah dibereskan Hinata kembali berantakan karena kegiatannya memasak. Sebelum kerumah Gaara, dia lebih dulu kesupermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk memasak bubur, sayur dan makanan bergizi lainnya. Dia juga membeli buah apel, jeruk dan semangka. Kata Naruto, Gaara itu suka buah apel.

Tapi kondisi dapur yang sedikit berantakan itu terbalaskan dengan semangkuk bubur dan juga dua mangkuk sayur dan lauk sehat dan bergizi untuk Gaara. Hinata tersenyum puas dan meraih beberapa apel untuk dikupas dan disajikan dipiring yang lain. Hinata memang sedikit cerewet kalau tentang gizi dan makanan sehat.

Baginya, makanan sehat itu penting untuk kesehatan tubuh. "Nah, selesai." Dia segera menyajikan semuanya keatas meja dapur. Tepat setelah itu Gaara berjalan masuk dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada. "Ah,, kau sudah selesai. Ini makanlah. Eh,, tunggu…"

Tangan Gaara yang ingin mengambil sendok terhenti karna ucapan Hinata. Dilihatnya gadis it berlari keluar dapur dan tak sampai semenit dia kembali dengan kotak p3k yang Gaara tahu didalamnya ada perban dan yang lainnya. "Sini, tanganmu harus diperban lagi kan?" Hinata mengambil posisi disamping Gaara dan langsung melakukan tugasnya.

"Sai?"

"hah?"

Hinata dan Gaara sama-sama terkejut akan hal itu. Bukan berarti orang lain yang bersuara. Gaara, tanpa ia sadari mengucap nama itu. Jujur, dia sedikit berpikir apa yang dilakukan Hinata bersama Sai disekolah selama dia tidak masuk. Apa mereka makan bersama ditaman belakang sekolah seperti waktu itu?

"ehm,, lupakan." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dan meraih sendok dengan tangan kanan. Mulai menyendok bubur dan meniupnya perlahan sebelum memakannya, "Enak." Ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, benarkah?" Hinata sangat senang dan sukses menghapus keanehannya sebelumnya. Gaara mengangguk sekali dan itu membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Yokatta,, nah sudah selesai." Hinata menaruh lengan kiri Gaara yang sudah selesai diperban kemeja dengan hati-hati.

Selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara Hinata yang sesekali bercerita tentang sekolah, Sasuke Naruto, Sakura Ino, dan juga pelajaran-pelajaran yang sudah di copy dan ada ditasnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya ber'hn' dengan mata yang sesekali menatap Hinata.

.

"Dia tidur?" Hinata baru selesai mencuci piring dan membereskan dapur. Selesai makan dan minum obat Gaara pergi keruang keluarga. Dan sekarang, Hinata mendapati Gaara tertidur disofa.

Dia mencari selimut dikamar terdekat. Mungkin memang kurang sopan, tapi dia tidak tega membangunkan Gaara atau membiarkan Gaara kedinginan. Dia kembali dan menyelimuti Gaara sampai dada. Mengecilkan AC. Dan berjongkok mengamati wajah tidur Gaara.

Sebelumnya, dia pernah dua kali melihat wajah tidur itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja itu membuatnya ingin melihatnya lagi. Dia tersenyum saat menyadari wajah polos Gaara. Ekspresinya begitu tenang dan juga,, tampan.

Entah sadar atau tidak, wajah Hinata mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Nafas hangat Gaara membuat rona kemerahan diwajah Hinata. Dan,, sedetik kemudian kedua bibir itu bersentuhan. Lembut dan hangat. Hinata masih bisa merasakan rasa bubur yang tadi dimakan Gaara. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir Gaara. Tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menempelkan saja.

Semenit kemudian,,, criik.. Hinata tersentak saat mendengar bunyi camera. Menoleh cepat kekanan dan mendapati perempuan berambut pirang kuncir empat yang memainkan ponselnya.

Hinata membeku. Dia ketahuan. "A a aa aa…" hanya satu huruf yang keluar putus-putus dari tenggorokkannya. Saat perempuan berambut pirang itu mengalihkan tatapannya. Hinata dapat melihat sorot kejahilan disana.

"Bolehkah fotonya ku upload dimedia social untuk pamer?"

.

"Oh,, jadi benar kau Hyuuga Hinata?"

Temari –perempuan berambut pirang tadi dan Hinata kini duduk berhadapan dimeja makan dengan dua gelas ocha didepan masing-masing.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Dia masih ingat betapa takutnya dia saat Temari bilang ingin meng-upload fotonya sedang mencium Gaara yang tertidur. Uhh,, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnyaaaaa?

"Dan kau,,, siapanya Gaara?"

"Ha-hanya teman seke-las." Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat mata Temari menyipit. "To-tolong, Sabaku-san.. maaf.. aku.."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Kare-na lancang me-me-menc uhh,, menci-um Gaa-gaara-kun."

"Hahaha…" Temari tertawa. Gadis dihadapannya ini begitu lucu dan polos tapi berani mencuri ciuman adiknya. "Tenang saja,, Gaara juga tidak akan keberatan kok kalau tahu –"

"Ja-jangan,, kumohon. Jangan kasih tahu Gaara-kun.. apalagi meng-upload."

Temari mengedip dan tersenyum. "Aku ingin meng-uplod-nya hanya untuk pamer kok."

"Pamer?" kening Hinata berkerut. Pamer kesiapa?

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin Gaara menjadi adik yang manis yang membawa pacarnya kerumah dan memperkenalkannya padaku. Aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang sering menggoda adiknya karena sudah punya pacar.

Dan saat aku bilang aku iri dengan mereka, mereka malah menertawaiku trus bilang 'makanya, adikmu itu cairin dikit biar nggak terlalu kaku' gitu katanya? Makanya aku mau pamer kalau adikku juga manis dan punya pacar yang cantik dan manis."

Wajah Hinata semakin merona. Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau si Srigala Penyendiri punya kakak perempuan yang bertolak belakang dengan Gaara. "Ta-tapi ka-kami hanya teman kok."

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau suka dengan Gaara?"

"A-ap-apa? Itu…"

"Kelihatan dari matamu. Aku juga tahu kenapa tangan Gaara begitu dan apa yang kau lakukan untuk merawatnya. Walaupun begitu, Gaara akan cerita kalau aku memaksa. Yah,, walau aku baru tahu kalu dia sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah tiga hari ini. makanya hari ini aku pulang dan surprise.. adikku dicium seseorang."

Oh Kami-sama… aku ingin pingsan sekarang juga, batin Hinata.

"Jadi… benarkan kalau kau suka pada Gaara?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan masih menunduk. Wajahnya merah padam dan dia tdak berani mengangkat wajahnya. "Hahaha,," Temari kembali tertawa melihat Hinata tanpa perduli Gaara yang mungkin saja terbangun karena suara tawanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengaku. Aku takut kau pingsan." Temari menyeruput ochanya sedikit, "Tapi.. terima kasih karena kau sudah mau peduli dengan Gaara."

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, "Gaara-kun orang yang baik kok. Dan juga dia tidak menolak kebaikan orang."

"Biasanya sih nolak."

"Eh?"

"Iya, Gaara itu orangnya cuek. Dia tidak ingin peduli dan dipedulikan orang lain. Aku saja kaget saat dia bilang kalau tangannya kelseo karena menolong seseorang dan dia selama dua hari memakan bekal yang dibawa oleh orang yang ditolongnya itu. Setelah setengah jam aku memaksa dan mengancam baru dia mau cerita bagitu."

Sedikit rasa lega dan senang menyebar dihati Hinata. Dia lega karena Gaara tidak menolak perhatiannya dan senang karena menyadari kalau dia bisa dikatakan orang pertama yang diterima oleh Gaara, mungkin setelah keluarganya dan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit. Hinata akhirnya pulang. Gaara masih tertidur saat dia pulang. Dia memohon agar foto itu dihapus tapi Temari tidak mau, untuk koleksi katanya. Tapi Temari janji tidak akan meng-uplod dan memberitahu Gaara akan hal itu. Itu cukup membuatnya lega dan tenang untuk pulang.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan Hinata sedang merapikan buku-bukunya saat duo penggosip datang. "Hei, aku lihat loh kemarin.." Hinata langsung menoleh mendengar suara berbisik plus nada kejahilan dalam kalimat Ino, ditambah wajah tersenyum Sakura sukses membuat kening Hinata berkerut bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kau…" ucap Sakura mendramatisir,, "… Keluar dari rumah Gaara dengan wajah merah dan tersenyum." Ino melanjutkan.

"Eeehh,," Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya saat disadarinya suaranya sedikit tinggi, "Ka-kali-an li-hat?"

Senyum jahil makin lebar di bibir Sakura dan Ino. Oh,, sebenarnya mereka hanya tidak sengaja lewat di kompleks perumahan itu kemarin. Mereka juga tidak tahu kalau itu rumah Gaara. Sampai mereka melihat gadis indigo teman mereka itu keluar dari rumah itu sambil tersenyum senang dengan wajah memerah.

Dan,,, triiing… lampu-lampu gossip lang sung menyala dikepala mereka. Dan saat mereka memastikan papan nama di gerbang rumah itu adalah 'Sabaku', mereka langsung berpikiran yang iya-iya.

Sabaku Gaara tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Hinata datang. Saat keluar wajahnya merah dan tersenyum. Jadilah seulas seringai muncul untuk menggoda dan menjahili Hinata. Alhasil, sekarang mereka mengintrogasi Hinata.

"Jadi… apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Ak-aku hanya menjenguknya yang sedang sakit kok."

"Lalu kenapa saat keluar wajahmu merah?"

"It-itu,,, karena sesuatu yang dikatakan Kakaknya Gaara-kun?"

"Hah? Kakak?" merek bahkan baru tahu kalau pemuda berambut merah teman sekelas mereka yang seram itu punya kakak.

"Kemarin kakaknya datang, jadi aku dan Gaara-kun tidak be-berdua saja. Tapi kami bertiga…" _'…tapi awalnya sih cuma berdua…'_ lanjut Hinata dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan bekal dari tasnya.

"Dua lagi?" suara Sakura.

"Seminggu ini kau tidak pernah lagi makan dengan kami Hinata-chan…" Ino merengek karena merasa sudah kehilangan satu teman makan bersama.

"Ma-maaf…"

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Kalau Gaara sih okelah tapi kalau Sai? Ada apa sama kalian?"

"Maksudmu? Kami hanya makan bersama Sakura."

"Kau selalu membuatkannya bekal."

"Dia yang memintanya, tidak apa kok. Aku dengar dia tinggal sendiri di sini tanpa keluarga jadi aku pikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku membuatkan dia bekal juga."

"Wah,,, sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang dia.."

"Sedikit kok…" semburat merah muncul di wajah Hinata karena pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hei Pig,,, kenapa kau jadi diam?" Ino menggeleng pelan dan berjalan menuju kursinya sendiri, "Kenapa lagi anak itu?" Sakura berdiri dan menyusul Ino. Mereka berdua memang duduk sebangku.

"Ikut aku!" suara barinton seseorang membuat Hinata menoleh kesumber suara itu dan terlihatlah Sasuke yang menarik tangan Naruto tapi Naruto seperti menolak.

"Aku tidak mau Teme…"

"Ikut aku Naruto,,, kita harus bicara.." Hinata mengedip bingung. Tidak biasanya Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan namanya.

"Aku tidak mau,,," Naruto menghentakkan tangan Sasuke, "…Teme jeleeeekk…" dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Naruto… cih dasar.." Sasuke pun menyusul dan tamat… scene mereka disini maksudnya. Hinata menghela nafas melihat itu. Bukan hanya dia tapi hampir seluruh penghuni kelas.

Dia berdiri dan menghampiri meja Sai dan menaruh satu kotak bekal di atas meja, "Sai-kun?" yang dipanggil mendongak dan menatap Hinata datar. Sai yang sering tersenyum kepada setiap orang walau dengan senyum palsu entah kenapa sangat jarang menunjukkannya didepan Hinata.

Sai hanya akan menatap Hinata dengan raut datar yang sulit dibaca, "Kita makan bersama lagi?" ucapnya. Yah memang. Sejak Gaara tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari kemarin, dia selalu memaksa Hinata untuk makan bersamanya. Dan karena hari ini Gaara belum masuk, Sai ingin menghabiskan makan siang lagi bersama Hinata.

Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab 'iya' saat pintu kelas dibuka sedikit kasar. "Gaara-kun?" Hinta terkejut melihat Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Bukankah Gaara tidak masuk? Lalu kenapa dia disini? Batin Hinata.

Gaara berjalan pelan tapi pasti ke arahnya dan Sai. "Aku lapar.." ucapnya singkat tapi penuh penekanan.

Hening.

"Beli saja makanan di kantin." Celetuk Sai mengakhiri keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Gaara menatap Sai tak kalah datar dengan ekspresi Sai yang juga menatapnya.

"Err,, aku… bawa bekal satu lagi kok." Gaara melihat Hinata yang memegang kotak bekal lain selain yang ada di atas meja. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali menarik tangan Hinata lalu melangkah keluar.

Tapi tertahan karena Sai menarik tangan Hinata yang lain. Gaara berbalik dan memandang tajam pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Hinata akan makan bersamaku.." Sai berujar dingin. Sukses membuat kelas hening.

Sakura dan Ino pun memperhatikan adegan itu dengan seksama dan memasang telinga sebaik mungkin. Mereka tidak ingin melewatkan apapun juga.

"Lepas!" Gaara tak kalah dingin.

"A-anooo,,, Sai-kun. Gaara-kun sedang sak –"

Hinata langsung menghentikan perkataannya saat Sai langsung melepaskan tangannya dan kembali duduk tanpa melihatnya membuat Hinata jadi sedikit bersalah. Tapi belum sempat Hinata bilang maaf Gaara sudah menariknya lagi.

Sai memejamkan matanya setelah Hinata dan Gaara tidak lagi terlihat. Dia melihat bekal yang ada di atas meja dengan tatapan kosong. Dia berpikir hari ini dia masih akan makan siang bersama Hinata tapi sepertinya Si Serigala Penyendiri itu sudah mulai bosan sendiri rupanya.

Jujur saja, Sai tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat suka bersama Hinata. Bukan, bukan suka tapi… santai. Ya, dia merasa santai dan nyaman bersama Hinata. Dari kecil Sai sudah hidup dengan melakukan hal yang tidak menunjukkan dirinya sebenarnya.

Dia tidak bercerita jika ingin bercerita karena sekalipun dia bercerita tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Dia tidak menjawab ketika dia dimarahi karena jika dia menjawab meski hanya membela diri, dia akan tetap dibilang anak pembangkang yang tidak mendengar perkataan orang tua.

Dia tidak bersuara ketika menangis karena jika dia menangis dia akan dikatai cengeng dan kembali dimarahi. Dia tidak marah saat dia sudah benar-benar kesal karena dia adalah orang termuda dirumahnya, tidak mungkin dia membentak dan melawan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Dia tidak diam dan merajuk untuk menahan segala emosinya, karena jika dia hanya diam saja orang-orang akan bertanya kenapa tapi tidak pernah mau mendengar alasannya. Dia akan tersenyum agar tidak mengundang tanya orang lain tentang apapun yang dia rasakan. Hidupnya monoton.

Dia diajarkan untuk selalu menerima setiap nasehat orang tua tanpa protes. Dia diajarkan untuk selalu diam daripada terbawa emosi. Dia secara tidak langsung diajarkan untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi nya kepada orang-orang. Keluarganya tidak tahu kesedihannya, kekesalannya, kelebihannya, kekurangannya. Yang keluarganya tahu, dia selalu patuh dan selalu menunjukkan wajah 'baik-baik saja'.

Dari itu, Sai selalu menunjukkan ekspresi dan senyum palsu pada setiap orang. Dia selalu berpikir akan lebih baik jika semua malasah dia pendam sendiri, toh jika berceritapun tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Tapi, saat pertama kali dia melihat dan berbicara dengan Hinata. Dia merasa kalau gadis itu peduli dan baik. Pertama kali Sai menegurnya, gadis itu sedang mencari pemuda dingin dan penyendiri untuk memberinya makanan. Dari itu Sai berpikir gadis itu adalah orang yang menerima orang lain apa adanya, mungkin gadis itu tidak akan memprotes apapun ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan.

Dan entah kenapa, Sai yang selalu menunjukkan wajah dan senyum palsu kepada orang lain jadi lebih banyak menunjukkan wajah aslinya pada Hinata. Dia merasa tidak perlu tersenyum palsu kepada Hinata. Dia tidak perlu menahan kekesalan, kesenangan, ataupun keegoisannya jika bersama Hinata.

Bersama Hinata dia hanya ingin jujur dan menjadi diri sendiri. Tapi saat Hinata ditarik oleh Gaara seperti tadi. Keegoisan yang sudah lama selalu dia tahan muncul tanpa dia sadari. Dia langusng melepaskan tangan Hinata saat sadar kalau gadis itu akan membuat alasan untuk menolak bersamanya. Dia yang selalu tidak didengar alasannya, untuk kali itu tidak ingin mendengar alasan orang lain.

 _'_ _jangan menjadi awan yang menghalangi rembulan'_ Sai mendengus mengingat kembali perkataan Naruto. 'Siapa rembulannya?' lagi-lagi dia bertanya dalam hati.

.

Tbc

.

Chap depan alur cepat di endingnya. Thanks for readers.

Salam, Rameen..


	5. Chapter 5

Bon Apetite By Rameen

Diclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata Slight Sasunaru

Drama & Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo dan Gaje

Ino membasuh wajahnya kasar. Dia gerah dan merasa air dingin akan bisa mendinginkan hatinya juga. Saat dia melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dia tersenyum pahit. Apa yang dia rasakan? Dia tidak ingin perasaan itu kembali. Perasaan menyakitkan yang pernah dia alami.

Dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melupakan rasa itu. Dan setelah beberapa bulan ini rasa itu tidak dia rasakan lagi, dia merasa lega. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasa itu kembali lagi.

"Sial!" umpatnya tertahan.

Sebelumnya dia pernah menyukai seseorang tapi dia tidak berniat mendekati pemuda itu. Sikap dingin dan tatapan jijik yang pemuda itu berikan pada siswi-siswi lain yang berusaha mendekatinya membuat Ino mundur bertahap.

Dia pernah membuat bekal dan berniat memberinya pada pemuda itu tapi saat melihat pemuda itu menolak pemberian siswi lain hingga siswi itu menangis sukses mengurungkan dan menghilangkan niatnya. Hatinya kecewa saat tahu kalau dia menyukai pemuda yang dingin dan kejam.

Dia berusaha melupakan pemuda itu siang malam walau disisi lain dia sebenarnya lebih ingin mendatangi pemuda itu dan berteriak di depan wajah pemuda itu untuk mengeluarkan segala unek-unek, kekecewaan dan juga perasaannya.

Dan beberapa bulan ini setelah kenaikan kelas dua, dia sedikit lega karena merasa telah bisa melupakan pemuda itu. Walau belum sepenuhnya. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya daripada memperhatikan pemuda itu. Dia lebih memilih membaca buku sambil menunggu waktu daripada memikirkan tentang pemuda itu.

Semua lancar dan itu sungguh baik baginya. Sampai seorang temannya bilang kalau pemuda yang disukainya itu minta dibuatkan bekal oleh temannya. Dia kaget, tidak menyangka akan hal itu. Dan seketika perasaan aneh yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya muncul tapi dengan cepat dia tepis rasa itu.

Tidak, dia sudah melupakan pemuda itu, batinnya. Tapi hari-hari berikutnya perasaan itu semakin menggelitik hatinya. Apalagi saat temannya tidak lagi makan bersama dia dan teman-teman yang lain karena makan dengan pemuda yang disukainya itu.

Dan dia menjadi malas jika topik pembicaraan dia dan teman-temannya sudah menyangkut pemuda itu. Dan sekarang, dia merasa kalau usahanya untuk melupakan pemuda itu selama ini jadi sia-sia karena melihat sorot kesedihan dan kekecewaan dari pemuda itu saat teman perempuannya lebih memilih makan bersama pemuda lain.

"Tidak,,, kau sudah melupakannya Inoo…." Menghembus nafas sekali. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengeringkan wajahnya lalu berjalan keluar dari toilet.

Didekat ruang loker yang sepi dia melihat sahabat pinknya yang melambaikan tangan dan mendekat kearahnya. Dia ingin mengeluarkan suara saat tiba-tiba…

Bruk…

"Kau menghindariku.."

Suaranya tertahan, begitupun dengan Sakura yang menatapnya seolah bertanya suara-apa-itu? Mereka merapat ke arah loker dan mengintip ke asal suara. Mata mereka melebar dan mereka membekap mulut mereka cepat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Uzumaki Naruto di himpit antara loker dan Uchiha Sasuke yang menatap pemuda pirang itu tajam. Tidak ada orang lain.

"Dua hari ini kau menghindariku." Suara dingin itu mendesis.

"Ti-tidak. Lepas Teme…"

"Tidak sampai kau menjawab. Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Itu,,, uh.. minggir Uchiha Sasuke,, aku mau pergi."

"Apa karena aku menciummu kemarin?"

Naruto menunduk dengan wajah memerah dan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Dan jangan tanya ekspresi kedua fujoshi di balik loker yang lain. Andai tidak takut ketahuan, mereka pasti sudah berteriak histeris sekarang.

'oh, Uchiha mulai bertindak.' Mereka membatin bersama.

"Jawab Naruto. Kau marah?" Suara Sasuke semakin menajam setajam tatapannya. Naruto semakin menunduk. dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Dia… bingung.

Masih jelas di ingatannya saat dia datang berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha kemarin. Itachi menyuruhnya langsung ke kamar Sasuke karena pria pantat ayam itu sedang tidur. Dengan ide jahil dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur lelap di ranjangnya.

"Dobe.." lirihan suara Sasuke terdengar oleh Naruto.

'Dasar Teme… dalam mimpipun masih bilang aku Dobe..' batin Naruto kesal, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hendak berteriak untuk mengerjai Sasuke, tapi…

"…aku menyukaimu." Igauan Sasuke selanjutnya menghentikan gerakan, suara dan juga nafas Naruto. Apa tadi? Sasuke memimpikannya dan bilang suka?

Perlahan onyc itu terbuka dan tubuh Naruto semakin kaku. Sasuke menatapnya lekat dan detik berikutnya dia merasakan tarikkan dan sentuhan dibibirnya. Matanya terbelalak. Sasuke menariknya jatuh ke dada bidang pemuda itu dan mencium bibirnya.

Mereka bertatapan. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto dapat melihat kekagetan dimata Sasuke dan tubuh Sasuke yang menegang. Disitu dia sadar kalau mungkin tadi Sasuke mengira Naruto hanya imajinasinya dan setengah sadar saat dia menarik Naruto dan menciumnya.

Naruto langsung menarik diri dan secepat mungkin pergi dari rumah itu tanpa peduli dengan Sasuke dan ciuman pertamanya yang sangat tidak romantis.

Naruto menguatkan gigitan di bibirnya mengingat hal itu. "Baiklah. Maaf."

Tidak, dia tidak marah pada Uchiha itu. Dia hanya bingung dengan perasaannya. Yang dia tahu mereka sama-sama laki-laki, tapi bohong jika jantungnya tidak berdebar nyaman jika bersama dengan Sasuke. Dan masalah ciuman itu,, sebenarnya dia menginginkannya lagi walau dia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"A-aku.." Sasuke diam menunggu, "..bukan gay." Hati Sasuke mencelos. Apa dia ditolak? Apa sekarang Naruto jijik padanya?

Sasuke ingin bilang sesuatu saat, "Tapi aku nyaman…" suara Naruto menghentikannya, "…di di-dekat-mu.."

Apa dia bilang? Sasuke masih tidak percaya. Bolehkah dia berpikir perasaannya terbalas? Seulas senyum muncul dibibirnya, "Aku juga.." ucapnya pelan dan lembut.

"Tapi aku takut,, aku takut nan –"

"Sssttt,,, tidak usah takut. Ada aku di dekatmu. Aku menyukaimu.." Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Seketika perasan ragu dan takut yang di rasakan Naruto lenyap. Dan saat bibir itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya, dia yakin kalau dia juga menyukai pria Uchiha itu.

Dan di sudut lain. Ino menoel-noel lengan Sakura yang masih mematung karena adegan Sasunaru di depan mereka. Saat Sakura menoleh dia mengisyaratkan agar sebaiknya mereka pergi diam-diam sebelum ketahuan dan digantung oleh Uchiha.

.

Satu, Si Serigala Penyendiri mempunyai pacar. Antusias para siswa 80%.

Dua, Sai si palsu patah hati. Antusias para siswa 50%.

Tiga, pasangan fenomenal sekolah jadian. Antusias 95%.

Tiga gossip yang beredar di KHS dalam tiga hari sukses membuat para sensei geleng-geleng kepala. Pelaku penyebar gossip? Siapa lagi kalau bukan duo penggosip kelas XI a1, Sakura dan Ino.

.

Sudah empat hari setelah Gaara sembuh dan masuk sekolah lagi, mereka selalu makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Gossip yang beredar dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda Sabaku tapi di tanggapi dengan salah tingkah oleh gadis Hyuuga.

"Ini.." Hinata menyerahkan sebotol air untuk Gaara yang langsung disambut Gaara.

"Kita seperti pacaran ya."

"Uhuk uhuk.." air yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan, keluar lagi karena kalimat polos dan ceria dari Hinata.

.

"Ayolah Teme… hari ini penutupannya. Aku sangat ingin menonton konser itu."

"Malas."

Sasuke tersenyum saat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara dia masih asik membelai rambut pirang di pangkuannya tanpa peduli rengekan kekasihnya yang ingin nonton konser band. Huh,, apa kerennya band itu? Masih kerenan juga dia.

Berbeda dengan Gaara dan Hinata yang menanggapi gossip mereka dengan cuek dan salah tingkah. Sasuke dan Naruto justru semakin gencar mengumbar kemesraan.

"Teme please temani aku.. ya? Mau ya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan tatapan memanja Naruto, "Hn, tapi cium aku dulu."

"Dasar Teme MESUUUMMM….."

.

Sai berjalan tegap dan mantap menuju dua orang yang sedang bermesraan di sudut kelas. Kedua orang berbeda warna rambut dan mata itu menoleh menatap Sai yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tatapan tidak suka muncul dari pemuda raven yang merasa terganggu. Dan tatapan menyelidik muncul dari pemuda pirang yang merasa heran.

"Siapa rembulannya?"

"Hah?" respon konyol keluar dari Naruto akan pertanyaan absurd Sai. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakan pemuda pucat di depannya ini. Cukup lama berpikir sampai, "Ah,, yang itu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Ekspresi Naruto berubah serius dan berbeda. Dan Sasuke tidak suka itu. Sudah dibilang, saat serius pacarnya itu akan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara yang sulit dipahami dan pembicaraannya juga terasa penuh dengan misteri.

Sasuke tidak suka pacarnya yang seperti itu. Dia lebih suka jika pacarnya menampilkan wajah lugu dan polos yang ceria. Apalagi tatapan memanja pacarnya ketika pacarnya itu merengek akan suatu hal.

"Menurutmu?" tuh kan, suara Naruto terdengar tegas dan agak dingin. Sasuke menatap tajam Sai yang selalu mengambil kepolosan dan keceriaan Naruto.

Beberapa saat Naruto dan Sai hanya saling menatap membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. "Tetap menjadi awan atau tidak…" Sai bersuara, "…itu tergantung jawabanmu. Siapa rembulannya?"

Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar itu tapi sedetik kemudian senyumnya hilang dan wajahnya lebih serius. "Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto menjawab mantap.

"Bukankah, perban itu sudah bisa dibuka besok?" suara lembut yang berasal dari sisi lain kelas membuat Sai dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn." Hinata berdiri di samping meja Gaara dan terlihat sangat perhatian akan perban Gaara.

'Jangan menjadi awan yang menghalangi rembulan. Jadi Hinata rembulannya. Jadi aku menghalangi Hinata yang mendekati Gaara?' batin Sai.

Wajah Sai datar dan tatapannya semakin dingin. Selanjutnya, senyum palsu yang tidak muncul seminggu ini kembali dia tunjukkan. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan pergi tanpa suara.

.

Dia akan tetap menjadi penghalang jika Gaara yang mendekati Hinata, tapi jika Hinata yang mendekati Gaara…

Sai menatap langit sore. Hinata yang mendekati Gaara, berarti Hinata yang menyukai Gaara. Jika Gaara, dia tidak peduli. Tapi karena itu Hinata, dia akan mundur.

Hinata jelas akan memilih dan akan lebih senang bersama orang yang disukainya. Hanya akan sia-sia jika dia tetap menjadi awan.

"Baiklah,,," senyum tulus muncul disana, "…semoga kau berhasil. Hinata-san."

.

"Tidak perlu." Hinata menatap aneh Sai yang tersenyum padanya. Senyum itu, tulus. Sai menolak bekal yang dibuatnya dengan tersenyum tulus. "Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu repot membuatkan bekal untukku, Hinata-san."

Hinata semakin aneh. Selama ini Sai hanya memanggilnya 'Hinata' tanpa suffix. Tapi suffix itu terdengar seperti jarak yang sengaja diciptakan Sai untuknya. "Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah menunggumu di pintu." Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menunjuk ke arah pintu di mana Gaara berdiri melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar, "Sepertinya tangannya sudah sembuh total. Kau pasti perawat yang hebat, Hinata-san."

Hinata masih bingung akan sikap Sai yang berbeda. Tapi dia merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jadi dia mengangguk singkat dan mulai jalan perlahan keluar kelas bersama Gaara.

Senyum Sai menghilang seiring dengan hilangnya dua sosok itu dari pandangannya. Tatapannya sendu tapi dia merasa lega dan merasa sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Dia berkedip saat sekotak bekal muncul di depan wajahnya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan menatap seorang gadis rambut pirang ikat ponytail yang tersenyum manis padanya. "Aku juga membawa bekal." Ino berujar ceria.

Tapi tatapan Sai yang tak beralih darinya membuatnya canggung dan gugup, "Ka-kalau tidak mau sih, ya sudah."

Sai sebenarnya ingin menunjukkan kembali senyum palsunya dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Tapi yang ada dia malah merebut bekal dari tangan Ino dan berjalan keluar kelas, "Aku lapar." Sai berucap pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Ino.

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Ino dan dia segera mengejar pemuda pucat itu. "Kau makan sendiri? Mau aku temani?" Ino bertanya ceria. Keraguan dan ketakutan yang sebelumnya dia rasakan hilang saat Sai menyambut bekal dari tangannya.

"Hn." Jawaban dingin dan acuh dari Sai membuatnya semakin tersenyum. Dia tahu Sai tidak akan menolak tawarannya walau ekspresinya datar.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju taman belakang sekolah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan nanar Sakura. "Dasar Ino pig. Kalau Hinata sama Gaara dan kau sama Sai, lalu aku sama siapa?"

Hening.

Sakura menghela nafas dan menunduk saat sadar pertanyaannya lewat di makan angin tanpa jawaban. Tapi sedetik kemudian semangat membara terlihat dimatanya. "Aku juga harus cari pacar." Tangannya terkepal kuat dan keyakinan 100% menghampirinya.

Good Luck, Sakura.

.

Phaaaar,,, kembang api yang mengeluarkan potongan kertas kecil dibunyikan Hinata. Gaara hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat hal itu.

"Tanganmu sudah sembuh, berarti ini makan siang terakhir kita.." suaranya mengecil diujung kalimat. Senyumnya menghilang. Dan tatapannya berubah sendu. Begitupun dengan Gaara.

Mereka tidak ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Tapi Hinata hanya bilang akan merawatnya sampai sembuh. Maka dari itu semuanya akan berhenti kalau Gaara sudah sembuh. Walau Hinata sangat suka jika bersama Gaara, dia tidak ingin mengganggu pemuda itu karena kehadirannya.

Sementara Gaara merasa hatinya seperti dicubit mendengar hal itu. Apa itu artinya Hinata tidak akan membuatkannya bekal lagi? Hinata tidak akan mengoceh tentang gizi dan protein lagi? Apa mereka akan kembali tidak bertegur sapa seperti sebelumnya lagi?

'Yang penting Gaara sudah sembuh,' batin Hinata. "Nah, ayo dimakan. Aku sudah memasak makanan yang lebih enak dari kemarin."

Gaara mendengus. "Untuk terakhir kalinya… aku ingin memasak yang enak untuk orang yang…" jeda sebentar, "…kusuka,, ugh" Hinata langsung memejamkan matanya dan menunduk karena malu dan sedih. "Maaf.."

Gaara berdiri dan menepuk kepalanya hingga Hinata mendongak tapi dengan cepat Gaara menutup mata Hinata, "Eh,, apaan nih?"

Cup

Gaara mencium Hinata? Tidak, Gaara hanya menyuapi Hinata wortel dengan mulutnya. Dia menarik wajahnya dan kembali duduk di samping Hinata. 'Tadi,,, Gaara-kun…'

"Maaf membuatmu repot, ternyata tidak apa-apa ya, sesekali makan wortel. Berkat kau Hinata, terima kasih."

'Yang terasa manis ini wortelnya atau senyum Gaara-kun?' batin Hinata.

"Makanya, mulai sekarang buatkan aku bekal setiap hari seperti ini."

"Eh?" Hinata kaget mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Setiap hari? Maksudnya?

"Tidak usah kaget. Aku sedang menembakmu." Gaara mengalihkan wajahnya yang memunculkan semburat merah akan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Coba ulangi lagi." Hinata berujar keras kepala.

Set,, "Aku suka kamu." Dengan cepat Gaara memeluknya dan menyatakan kalimat itu di telinganya.

Hinata membeku dan hatinya menghangat. "Sayuran mau?" lirih Hinata

Mengeratkan pelukannya dia menjawab, "Semuanya akan aku habiskan."

"Benarkah?"

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk mantap. Membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu…" Hinata mengambil sepotong wortel dan menggigitnya, "…Selamat makan."

Bibir itu, kembali bertemu.

.

.

.

OWARI

Gimana? Mengecewakankah? Maaf kalau gitu.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, kritik dan saran. Saya terima semuanya, asal jangan Flame. Oke sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.

Salam, Rameen.

Omake.

Mata Hinata melebar dan wajahnya merah padam melihat selembar foto yang ditunjukkan Gaara ke hadapannya. Fotonya mencium Gaara yang sedang tertidur.

"I-itu.."

"Kau mencuri ciumanku."

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Dia yakin Temari yang memberikan foto itu pada Gaara sebagai hadiah atas resminya hubungan mereka. Kenapa Hinata berpikir begitu? Karena Temari bilang dia akan memberikan hadiah pada adiknya itu saat Hinata berkunjung ke rumahnya dan memberitahu kalau mereka sudah jadian.

"A-apa,, Temari-nee yang –"

"Tidak.." potong Gaara cepat, "..Aku menemukan ini terselip di buku catatannya."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberi Temari ijin untuk menyebarkan foto ini di media social?"

"Jangaaan.!" Oh ayolah, apa Gaara tidak malu jika foto itu menyebar? Tentu saja, karena Gaara 'korban disitu'.

"Kau menciumku saat aku tidur. Kalau kau tidak ingin foto ini menyebar…" Gaara tersenyum menggoda, "Kau harus menciumku saat aku sadar. Seperti sekarang."

Hinata mengutuk sifat Gaara yang baru dia ketahui ternyata suka memanfaatkan keadaan. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Dasar Serigala menyebalkan…"

Teriaknya kemudian, tapi Gaara tidak peduli dan dengan cepat menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya dan melumat bibir peach gadis itu dengan lembut.

*Di makanan yang paling aneh sekalipun, pasti ada rasa yang kita kenal.

Tidak peduli seberapa asingnya perasaan itu, kita tetap tahu dan yakin akan perasaan itu.*

.

.

.

END


	6. The proposal

8 tahun kemudian…

Hari yang cerah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu mendung, cuaca yang pas untuk sebagian orang yang ingin berjalan diluar, walau tentu sebagiannya lagi memilih di dalam ruangan.

Pada salah satu tempat di Konoha, terlihat sebuah galeri lukisan yang cukup besar dan mewah. Terlihat lebih ramai pengunjung dari hari biasanya karena memang sedang ada peluncuran lukisan-lukisan baru karya seorang pelukis handal dengan nama yang sudah tidak asing bagi beberapa Negara.

Dan di sanalah seorang perempuan berjalan masuk dengan kepala yang sesekali melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan jika orang yang memiliki janji dengannya untuk bertemu di galeri itu sudah terlihat. Tapi dia hanya menghela nafas saat sosok itu memang belum terlihat sejak awal.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat lebih dulu.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu sangat ramai walau tidak sampai berdesakan, namanya juga galeri yang sedang meluncurkan karya terbaru. Jelas jumlah pengunjung di batasi dengan adanya tiket.

Perempuan dengan rambut indigo panjang yang di sanggul itu terlihat tersenyum saat menikmati pemandangan lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. Pakaiannya yang rapi dan formal terlihat menunjukkan jika ia mungkin baru pulang dari bekerja.

"Kau bisa memilikinya jika kau mau?" pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya cukup tersentak dan segera menoleh, matanya melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya dengan tersenyum. Senyum tulus, bukan senyum palsu seperti dulu. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Hinata-san."

"Sai-kun." Panggilan itu kembali terucap di bibirnya setelah beberapa tahun tidak dia lafalkan. "Kau,, kapan kau pulang dari Prancis?"

Sai tersenyum, "Bukankah seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarku lebih dulu?"

"Ah," Hinata tersentak dan segera mengangguk pelan, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan kapan kau pulang dari Prancis?" lanjutnya mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kau masih keras kepala jika penasaran akan suatu hal." Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Sai, "Aku pulang dua tahun lalu. Dan kabarku? Kau bisa melihat dari suksesnya peluncuran lukisan-lukisan di sini."

Hinata berkedip dan mengingat kalau memang karya lukisan di sana adalah karya dari seorang pria Jepang yang baru sukses di Prancis. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika itu adalah Sai.

Perempuan itu mengangguk kecil, "Sepertinya kau sudah jadi orang kaya sekarang." pujinya dengan nada riang.

"Begitulah, walau tidak sekaya Sabaku pastinya." Sai memancarkan sedikit tatapan godaan kepada perempuan di depannya, mengerti maksud Sai, tentu saja Hinata sedikit merona karenanya, "Jadi katakan padaku, apa sekarang kau sudah berganti marga?"

"Hm, itu.. –"

"Sai-kun." Perkataan Hinata terpotong karena panggilan itu, mereka menoleh dan Sai tersenyum mendapati seorang wanita berjalan menujunya dengan mengendong seorang bayi. Sementara Hinata hanya diam untuk mencerna situasi.

"Ya ampun, aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan kau disini sedang mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan asing." Wanita itu langsung mengoceh begitu berdiri di samping Sai. Tapi itu tak lantas membuat Sai merasa risih, dia justru tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi lucu sang bayi.

"Aku yakin dia bukan orang asing bagi kita, Ino."

"Hah?" Ino menoleh dan menatap Hinata beberapa saat sebelum berteriak girang, "Hinata-chan… ya ampun lama tidak bertemu.." Sai dengan cepat mengambil bayi di gendongan Ino sebelum wanita itu meloncat memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kegiatanmu sekarang? oh sepertinya kau sudah bekerja, bekerja di mana? Dan… apa sekarang margamu sudah berganti?"

Hinata tersenyum maklum akan cerocosan sahabatnya itu yang dia ras tidak pernah berubah. "Aku juga merindukanmu, kabarku baik, kegiatanku hanya hal-hal biasa, dan aku memang sudah bekerja, lalu…" Hinata mulai menjawab satu-satu pertanyaan Ino, tapi saat sampai di pertanyaan terakhir, dia terdiam.

Marganya? Setelah delapan tahun berlalu… marganya… "Aku masih seorang Hyuuga." Jawabnya pelan dengan tersenyum.

Membuat Sai dan Ino terdiam. "Baguslah," Ino mendelik mendengar penuturan Sai, "Karena aku marah jika kau tidak mengundangku ke pernikahanmu."

Delikan Ino mereda karena alasan itu, dan dia ikut memandang Hinata. "Benar, kau harus mengundang kami. Jadi… kau kau menikah?"

Lagi –Hinata terdiam. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kapan terkahir kali dia dan kekasihnya membahas tentang hubungan mereka secara serius. Sekarang Sabaku Corp sedang berada di posisi penting, sehingga membuat kekasih merahnya itu sibuk. Benar-benar sibuk. Bahkan mereka akan mencuri sedikit waktu untuk berkencan, seperti sekarang.

Diamnya Hinata membuat keadaan sedikit canggung, tapi tangisan bayi di gendongan Sai memecah kesunyian. "Ya ampun, cup cup sayang… jangan menangis.. sini sama Mama.." Ino membujuk dan mengambil kembali bayi itu dari gendongan Sai.

"Anoo.." Hinata bersuara lagi, "…apa itu.. anakmu, Ino-chan?" Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk bangga, "Anakmu dan… Sai-kun?" lagi –Ino mengangguk senang.

Seketika raut wajah Hinata berubah cemberut. "Kalian akan marah jika aku tidak mengundang kalian di pernikahanku, tapi kalian menikah tanpa mengundangku?" suaranya jelas kentara jika sedang kesal. Membuat Ino dan Sai tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf, Hinata. Kami menikah di Prancis dan itupun tidak terlalu di mewahkan sehingga hanya mengundang teman-teman kami di sana. Maaf.. ne?"

Hinata membuang mukanya karena merajuk. Rupanya usia yang menginjak 25 tahun itu tak lantas membuatnya semakin dewasa.

"Kau semakin jelek kalau merajuk." Hinata melotot mendengar perkataan itu, bukan seutuhnya karena kata-katanya tapi karena dia mengenali dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Bukan Sai apalagi Ino. Dia menoleh dan menyipitkan mata kesal pada orang yang tadi mengejeknya. "Apa, aku hanya bicara fakta."

"Seperti kau tampan saja."

"Kalau aku tidak tampan, kau tidak akan mau denganku."

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Sementara Ino dan Sai hanya menatap hal itu dengan diam. Sampai Gaara menoleh dan melirik mereka sekilas, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada lukisan yang ada.

"Pastikan lukisan itu hanya berada di kediaman Sabaku." Ucapnya datar, membuat Sai tersenyum.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah memberikan lukisan itu kepada seorang Hyuuga, jika kau ingin lukisan itu pindah ke kediaman Sabaku, maka kau harus merubah marga Hyuuga itu menjadi Sabaku."

Ino menyikut pelan perut Sai saat pandangan Gaara dan Hinata berubah murung karena perkataan Sai. "Ah, karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan reuni sekalian?" usul Ino untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ingatkan dia untuk memberi ceramah kepada suaminya nanti.

"Reuni?"

Ino mengangguk, "Iya, Hinata-chan. Kita adakan reuni dan kita undang beberapa teman SMA kita dulu. Ehm… Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Shin –"

"Oke cukup!" potong Hinata karena takut Ino menyebut semua nama orang-orang di kelas mereka dulu. Bisa-bisa menghabiskan waktu lama. "Baiklah, aku mau karena mungkin akan seru kalau kita berkumpul lagi. Sudah lama kan kita tidak bertemu atau bahkan memberi kabar."

Sang Sabaku melirik saat kekasihnya terlihat begitu senang dan antusias saat membicarakan teman-temannya. Dia sudah tahu jika Hinata sangat senang jika tentang hal atas nama teman atau sahabat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menguhubungi yang lain kalau begitu."

.

.

Drrtt drrtt…

Hinata melirik saat kekasihnya menekan tombol merah di ponselnya. Menolak panggilan. Mengalihkan tatapannya, dia melihat arah pandangan sang kekasih yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Segera saja dia meraih tangan hangat di sampingnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat sang keksaih memejamkan matanya.

"Gaara-kun, ada apa? kenapa panggilannya kau matikan?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Itu Kankurou yang mungkin hanya ingin mengingatkan tentang rapat kecil di antara staf."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

Gaara membuka matanya dan menoleh, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembutnya, "Aku masih ingin di sini bersamamu. Lima menit saja."

Ucapan Gaara dengan nada sedikit janggal membuat Hinata menghela nafas, "Ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau." Jawab Gaara cepat lalu mendekat kearah kekasihnya. Mencium singkat pipi gembil itu yang terkadang sungguh membuatnya gemas. "Aku merindukanmu karena sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu."

Wajah Hinata merona walau tidak dapat di lihat karena kurangnya cahaya. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bagian depan mobil sembari melihat pemandangan pantai di malam hari. Setelah dari galeri, mereka melanjutkan rencana untuk berkencan hingga inilah akhir kencan mereka. Menikmati pemandangan laut malam.

"Kita sudah bersama empat jam dank au masih merindukanku?" tanya Hinata dengan suara berbisik, dia yakin Gaara mendengar karena pria itu masih menatapnya dengan jarak dekat.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau aku merindukanmu di setiap saat, Hinata." Bungsu Sabaku itu langsung mencium lembut bibir Hinata setelah menjawab dengan berbisik pula. Menyampaikan rasa rindunya yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

Membuatnya ingin selalu berada di dekat perempuan itu setiap saat.

Suara debur ombak mengiringi ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam dan semakin melarutkan mereka dalam setiap sentuhan yang terasa. Tangan kokoh itu memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya. Mencoba menghalau angin dingin yang berhembus.

.

.

Sesuai rencana Ino. Kini sebuah café sederhana terlihat ramai di salah satu sudut karena beberapa orang yang berkumpul. Bukan karena rombongan yang berkumpul tidak punya modal sampai harus memilih tempat di café sederhana. Tapi mereka ingin lebih santai saja, dan juga café itu berada di sebrang KHS. Sekolah mereka dulu.

"Hoek hoek hoek…" tangisan bayi yang terdengar terlihat semakin meramaikan suasana, yah walau beberapa pasang mata terlihat aneh akan hal itu.

Bukan tangisan bayi itu tepatnya, tapi siapa yang berusaha menenangkan bayi itu dengan memberikan susu dot ke mulutnya. Rambut bayi itu yang hitam dengan tiga garis di pipinya seolah membuktikan jika itu adalah bayi dari pasangan fenomenal di sekolah dulu.

Siapa lagi jika bukan pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tapi yang aneh adalah… "Teme, biar aku saja yang mengendongnya." Rengekan itu jelas bukan berasal dari seorang Uchiha. Tapi rengekan itu mendepat dengusan dari sang Uchiha.

"Dia akan menangis jika kau menggendongnya saat dia sedang meminum susu."

Oh god!

Yang lain hanya bisa melongo mendengar dan melihat hal itu. Bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang menggendong bayi 10 bulan yang menyusu sembari bersenandung kecil, menenangkan sang bayi. Sementara seorang pria pirang di sebelahnya, duduk santai dengan tangan kanan yang merangkul Sasuke.

Err… kalau ingatan mereka tidak salah. Bukankah Naruto yang di gosipkan sebagai Uke? Lalu kenapa sekarang…

"Err,, itu anak kalian?" pertanyaan itu keluar setelah di tahan cukup lama oleh Ino.

Naruto mengangguk senang, "Tentu saja ini anak kami, namanya Uzumaki Menma, mirip bukan. Dia bahkan terlihat manis seperti Ibunya." Sasuke melotot mendengar perkataan Naruto. Jelas dia tahu jika dialah yang di katakan Naruto sebagai 'Ibu'.

"Jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan itu." desisnya tajam yang membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan dan mencuro satu ciuman di pipi Sasuke. Membuat sang raven sedikit merona dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Hal yang lagi-lagi membuat yang lain melongo tak percaya.

"Ck, merepotkan."

Gerutuan itu menyadarkan yang lain dari keterpanaan mereka. Ino segera fokus kembali pada putranya, begitupun dengan Sai di sisinya. Sementara Sakura terlihat mengambil sebuah apel untuk suaminya, Neji. Setelah pencarian hampir lima tahun, kelihatannya kesendirian Sakura berakhir dengan sepupu sahabatnya sendiri.

Ada lagi Tenten dan Lee yang terlihat berebut minuman kesukaan mereka. Si jago makan Choji juga hadir bersama kekasihnya yang hitam manis. Bahkan Kiba dan Shino pun juga hadir walau tanpa pasangan.

Hinata tersenyum bisa melihat teman-temannya lagi. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bertemu. Dan raut bahagia itu tertangkap di mata jade sang kekasih.

"Jadi Sai, kau akan mentraktir kami semua kan?" pertanyaan Kiba membuat yang lain menoleh. Sementara Sai hanya menatapnya bingung, "Ayolah, kau sedang kayak arena banyak lukisanmu yang laku terjual."

"Benar, kau harus mentraktir kami." Tenten menimpali.

Sai mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku yang traktir." Ucapnya santai. Hubungannya dengan yang lain sudah semakin dekat saat dia jadian dengan Ino dulu. Dan itu membuatnya sangat bersyukur karena merasa menemukan keluarga baru.

Dan kehadiran Ino juga sebuah anugerah baginya. Jelas hanya sekedar traktiran tidak akan sepadan dengan rasa syukurnya.

"Oh ya, apa kau menerima pesanan lukisan?" Shikamaru angkat bicara, dan terlihat Temari ikut menatap penasaran.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm," Shika menunjuk istrinya dengan malas, "Wanita merepotkan ini ingin ada lukisan keluarga di dinding rumah."

"Siapa yang kau sebut wanita merepotkan, dasar rusa!"

Yang lain terkekeh melihat interaksi lucu ShikaTema. Usia temari yang lebih tua di banding mereka tak lantas membuatnya terlihat dewasa. Bahkan Gaara tak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya itu bisa jatuh dalam pelukan seorang Nara Shikamaru yang jelas selalu… merepotkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Kalian ingin di lukis langsung atau memberikan foto saja?"

"Lukis langsung." Sela Temari cepat.

"Ck, bukankah lebih baik tidur dari pada harus duduk diam sembari di lukis?" dan Temari tidak bisa menahan tangannya lagi setelah kata-kata suaminya itu. sebuah pukulan memang pantas untuk Shika.

"Kalian tidak harus duduk diam jika aku melukisnya, aku masih bisa melukis kalian walau kalian bergerak." Anggukan dari yang lain terlihat seperti sebuah kekaguman karena keahlian pria pucat itu dalam melukis yang bisa diacungi jempol.

"Oh ya, Hinata-san. Lukisanmu mungkin akan kukirim lusa." Lanjutnya berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Eh, kau benar-benar memberikan lukisan itu untukku?" Sai mengangguk dan membuat tampang seorang pria berambut merah sedikit kesal. "Arigatou, Sai-kun."

"Pastikan kau mengirimkan ke kediaman Sabaku." Ucapan dingin Gaara membuat yang lain terdiam dan menatapnya bingung. Apa Hinata tinggal di kediaman Sabaku? Itulah pertanyaan mereka.

Sai tersenyum, sengaja memancing. "Sudah aku bilang kau harus mengganti sebuah marga jika ingin memiliki lukisan itu." ucapnya santai.

Hinata hanya menggigit bibir dalam diam, bingung harus berkata apa.

Gaara menghela nafas mendengar sindiran Sai. Dia jelas tahu maksud pria pucat itu dari awal. Dan saat dia menyadari jika tatapan yang lain mengarah padanya, ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

"Hinata?"

Gadis Hyuuga tersentak saat namanya di panggil dan menoleh cepat. Mengernyit saat Gaara meraih sesuatu dari sakunya. Dan terdiam saat melihat sesuatu yang Gaara ambil itu.

Sebuah cincin. Sangat cantik dan begitu anggun.

Dan tanpa basa-basi, Gaara mengatakan… "Menikahlah denganku!"

Siiiinggg… suasana hening seketika. Bahkan Menma dan Inojin yang sedang bermain di pangkuan 'ibu' mereka menatap bingung.

Itu… lamaran?

Singkat amat.. beberapa orang di buat sweatdrop karenanya. Sementara Hinata masih terdiam tanpa tahu harus merespon seperti apa?

"Huh," dengusan Naruto memecah keheningan. "Tidak romantis." Ejekannya mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sasuke seolah mengatakan, 'Seperti kau romantis saja saat melamarku.' Dan itu cukup membuat Naruto nyengir lebar.

Menarik nafas sejenak, Gaara mengubah duduknya agar berhadapan dengan Hinata. Dia meraih sebelah tangan putih sang kekasih dan menyodorkan cincin itu ke hadapan Hinata. "Aku memang tidak romantis." Naruto tersenyum kikuk saat Gaara menyindir perkataannya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dan berkumpul lagi bersama teman-temanmu. Aku ingin menambahkan rasa bahagia itu dengan melamarmu sekarang, dihadapan teman-temanmu. Agar kau bisa berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mereka, tidak hanya kau, tapi kita bisa berbagi kebahagiaan pada mereka.

"Kau mengenalku Hinata. Aku bukanlah tipe pria yang banyak bicara dan bisa merangkai kata-kata indah dan romantis yang bisa melambungkan hati wanita. Inilah aku, kekasihmu yang sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, menemaniku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita, dan menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh sampai nanti kita dipanggil Kakek dan Nenek oleh cucu-cucu kita."

Gaara kembali memajukan sedikit cincin itu, "Will you marry me, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Kini bukan keheningan yang melanda, melainkan teriakan tertahan para wanita yang melihat hal itu sebagai hal paling romantis seperti di drama-drama TV. Sementara yang pria hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

Hinata? Jangan tanya, dia semakin kehilangan kata-kata. Hanya tatapan kosonglah yang justru ia tunjukkan.

"Hinata? Kau mendengarku, sayang?"

Neji mengernyit aneh dengan panggilan itu. Walau dia juga senang jika sang sepupu akhirnya di pinang oleh orang yang dia cintai. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Neji akan memastikan beberapa hal yang harus dia rencanakan bersama Hiashi.

Yang lain bingung dengan Hinata yang terdiam, sementara Gaara tetap terlihat tenang meski dalam hati ia juga merasa takut.

"Hinat –"

Greb.. panggilan itu terputus karena pelukan yang tiba-tiba dari sang kekasih. Gaara ikut tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan itu. Sukses membuat beberapa wanita di sana mendesah iri.

"Aku mau," bisik Hitana pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Gaara, "Aku mau, aku mau menikah denganmu, Gaara-kun. Aku mau." Ucapnya masih dengan suara berbisik.

Rasa senang membuncah di hati keduanya. Dan tersampaikan lewat pelukan yang semakin erat. Setelah mendapat dehaman dari Shikamaru, barulah mereka menjauh dan Gaara memasangkan cincin itu di tangan Hinata.

Tepuk tangan terdengar tidak hanya dari teman-teman mereka saat keduanya berciuman, tapi pengunjung café yang ikut melihat juga merasa senang akan hal itu.

.

.

.

*Cinta adalah suatu hal yang paling indah. Itulah faktanya. Karena banyak macam cinta di dunia.

Dan saat cinta itu menyatu, maka kebahagiaanlah yang menjamin.*

.

END

.

.Salam, Rameen.

.

Bonus extra.

Gaara tersenyum menatap putrinya yang bermain salju di halaman rumahnya. Terlihat seperti seorang peri kecil yang begitu cantik. Hartanya setelah sang istri tercinta.

Gaara menoleh saat sang nyonya Sabaku duduk di sebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepala berambut indigo itu di bahu Gaara. Membuat Gaara memejamkan mata menghirup aroma menangkan dari sang istri.

Pelan dia menunduk dan mencium lembut bibir sang istri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara-kun."

.

Fin


End file.
